Alice au pays de l'encre
by FuryFury
Summary: Alice est une jeune fille de 17 ans qui vit avec ses parents jusqu'au jour où elle décide de fuguer pour aller vivre dans l'ancien studio abandonné de son père. Mais celui-ci est devenu lugubre et les cartoons vivant à l'intérieur semblent avoir changé. Que s'est-il passé ? Et que va-t-elle devenir ?
1. Prologue : Un dernier espoir

Prologue

: Un dernier espoir

Non, il n'y avait décidément plus rien à faire. C'est sûr, tout était allé trop vite. C'était fini.

C'était ce qu'une jeune fille de 17 ans, aux cheveux et yeux bruns se répétait inlassablement depuis des heures. Elle s'était recroquevillée au pied de son lit les mains ramenées autour de sa tête, pleurant en silence. Elle s'était enfermée à clef dans sa chambre pour éviter sa mère. Elle ne voulait plus, elle n'en pouvait plus. Son père était comme sa mère. Ils étaient tous pareils. Tous des… monstres ! Ils mentaient pour leur propre survie !

« J'en ai assez… », murmura-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, sa décision était prise. Elle s'en irait. Oui, elle faisait une fugue. Mais jamais on ne la croirait si elle racontait la vérité. Ses parents étaient vus comme des anges par les autres. Alors que, elle, elle voyait leur véritable visage. Et ce soir, ce soir-là, avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Elle se leva, prit un sac et y fourra des affaires de toutes sortes (tout ce qui pouvait être utile). Elle sortit ensuite de sa chambre à pas de loups, pour éviter de réveiller ses parents. Elle descendit dans la cuisine et y prit de la nourriture. Voyant que son père avait laissé traîner son carnet de notes et son porte-monnaie sur la table, elle les lui vola. Elle risquait d'en avoir besoin. Après avoir fait le tour de la maison en cherchant le moindre objet utile, elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte de la maison et partit.

Il faisait encore nuit, une nuit cachée par les nuages. Mais elle s'en moquait, elle marchait. À présent, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Fuir une réalité sombre pour espérer un meilleur avenir. À cette réponse, la lune laissa filtrer un rayon à travers un nuage.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs et découverte

Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs et découverte

Alice marchait depuis des heures, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'indiquait sa montre. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le nid familial, elle se sentait revivre. Plus de coups, plus d'insultes, plus de problèmes ! Enfin elle était libre.

 _Flashback :_

 _Alice étudiait son histoire pour un contrôle qui aurait lieu la semaine prochaine. Elle n'avait pas remarqué l'ombre qui s'était glissée derrière lui. Elle sursauta lorsque deux mains se saisirent de ses épaules et la firent se retourner se retrouvant ainsi face à face avec… son père. Celui-ci avait un sourire malsain affiché sur le visage. La jeune fille tremblait de tous ses membres redoutant l'idée qu'avait son père derrière la tête._

 _« Dis moi Alice, susurra-t-il, tu sais combien font 1 1 ?_

 _-Euh… 2 ?, répondit la brune._

 _-Faux, déclara le père avec un immense sourire, 1 1 = 1. Tu sais pourquoi ?_

 _-Euh non, pourquoi ?, demanda Alice redoutant plus que tout la réponse._

 _-Hé bien parce que 1 mâle 1 femelle = 1 enfant, et comme tu ne connais pas ta leçon théorique, je sens qu'il va falloir te l'apprendre par la pratique, tu ne crois pas ? », demanda-t-il._

 _Alice était devenue blanche. Elle se leva de sa chaise à la vitesse de l'éclair, traversa le salon et monta les escaliers quatre par quatre pour finir par s'enfermer dans sa chambre à clef. Elle entendit son père qui l'avait suivi lui parler à travers la porte._

 _« Alice, il faudra bien que tu sortes à un moment donné, et je serai ici à ce moment-là. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'attendrai autant de temps qu'il le faudra_ ».

 _Alice en avait des sueurs froides. Hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire. Elle préférait plutôt mourir de faim que de voir sa virginité s'envoler. Elle laissa quelques larmes couler le long de sa joue. Elle entendit les pas de son père s'éloigner. Elle enfouit finalement sa tête entre ses bras et se laissa bercer par les souvenirs heureux de son passé avant de s'endormir profondément dans un sommeil sans rêves._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Seule la lumière des lampadaires éclairait son chemin, la lune étant cachée par les nuages. Soudain un endroit éclairé lui fit face, c'était un hôtel. Elle lu le nom inscrit dessus : « L'encrier ». Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, faisant remonter de vieux souvenirs dans sa mémoire. Elle secoua sa tête comme pour en chasser les bribes. Elle continua son chemin afin de trouver un autre refuge. Elle devait choisir un habitat où ses parents ne penseraient jamais venir la chercher. Elle s'assit sur le bord du trottoir et sortit de son sac à dos le carnet de notes de son « cher » père. Elle lut plusieurs pages jusqu'à que ce qu'elle tombe sur quelque chose de très intéressant. Sur le carnet était encore notée l'adresse de l'ancien lieu de travail de son père.

« Voilà un endroit où mon père ne pensera pas venir me chercher », pensa-t-elle.

Sur ces pensées, elle rangea le carnet et reprit son chemin.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Retour dans le passé

Chapitre 2 : Retour dans le passé

 _Ellipse d'un an et quelques jours :_

Alice avala son bol de soupe fumant d'une traite. Il faut dire qu'elle avait marché deux heures pour se rendre à un hôtel convenable. Aujourd'hui, elle fêtait ses dix-huit ans. Date mémorable où normalement, les parents étaient fiers de leurs enfant et faisaient la fête. Mais elle, elle avait fugué de sa maison depuis un an environ maintenant. Elle était obligée de changer d'endroit par crainte que ses parents ne la retrouvent. Elle s'était bel et bien rendue sur l'ancien lieu de travail de son père mais une fois arrivée là-bas, ses projets étaient tombés à l'eau.

 _Flashback :_

 _Alice marchait à l'ombre des arbres. En effet le lieu de travail se trouvait en dehors de la ville. Autrefois, son père possédait un studio, le studio Syllivision (ou plus communément appelé Joey Drew Studios). Son père s'occupait d'une entreprise de dessins animés dont les cartoons phares en étaient Bendy, un démon adorable, Bori, un loup d'une extrême gentillesse et Alice Angel, une mi-ange mi-démon, qui était l'aînée de la troupe. Alice, à l'époque, avait l'habitude de se rendre sur le studio avec son père. Elle avait fini par se lier d'amitié avec les trois compères. Seulement, un jour, son père ne l'avait plus emmenée au studio. Il n'en parlait même plus à la maison. Elle n'avait plus jamais entendu parler ni d'Henri et des autres collaborateurs, ni des cartoons._

 _Cependant ce soir-là, elle avait compris. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée sur le lieu, elle en est restée sans voix. Le studio était complètement délabré ! Les poutres menaçaient de s'écrouler à tout instant. N'ayant pas eu le courage, elle a fait demi-tour pour retourner en ville._

 _Fin du Flashback_

La jeune fille se leva de sa chaise, prit son sac et sortit de l'hôtel. Dehors, l'hiver était là. Elle respira un bon coup et marcha. En même temps, elle ne faisait que ça. Elle avait tenté de trouver de l'aide ailleurs mais personne n'avait voulu. Ou alors elle ne les trouvait pas. Impossible de trouver ni Henri, ni Alisson, ni Susie, ni Tom. C'est comme si tous les employés avaient subitement disparu, sauf son père. Dommage ! Elle s'en serait bien passée. Elle n'allumait jamais son téléphone par peur que son père puisse la retrouver (grâce à l'option traçage).

Elle soupira. Elle ne savait absolument pas où aller. Elle n'avait nulle part où vivre et personne ne voulait d'elle.

« Je n'ai nulle part où aller, murmura-t-elle.

-Alors tu n'as qu'à rentrer avec nous ! », s'exclama une voix derrière elle

Alice pivota d'un coup se retrouvant nez à nez avec.. Son père ???? Mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment l'avait-il retrouvée ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

« Hé bien ? Tu ne dis pas bonjour à ton vieux père ? Alice ?, déclara son père d'une voix forte.

-Mais, euh je .. euh mais, comment tu as fait pour me retrouver ?, balbutia-t-elle.

-Haha mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? J'ai des amis haut placé ma chère ! Bon les recherches ont certes duré un an, mais ce n'aura pas été sans mal puisqu'elles n'ont pas été vaines.

-Je…. »

Alice n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle fuyait déjà aussi vite que ses jambes le permettaient. Elle entendit son père hurler :

« Alice reviens ici ! Tu sors de la ville et tu n'as nulle part où aller ! Je finirais forcément par te trouver ! Ta mère et moi t'attendons avec impatience ! »

Elle était déjà loin lorsque son père avait fini sa phrase. Elle courait encore, encore et encore. Il fallait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui.

Plusieurs heures après, elle arriva devant… le studio. Ses pas l'avaient menée jusqu'au seul endroit qu'elle qualifiait de « vivable et sécurisant ». Ni une ni deux, elle se précipita à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Son cerveau eut soudainement un « blanc ». Il lui fallut quelques instants pour récupérer ses esprits. C'était impossible ! Ça ne pouvait être le studio ! Il n'était pas comme ça ! Pas avant ! Toutes les fenêtres étaient condamnées, ne laissant ainsi que la lumière vacillante des ampoules comme seul éclairage. Les murs suintaient de l'encre et des toiles d'araignée tapissaient le sol de jolis motifs.

Alice tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais c'était peine perdue. Celle-ci était définitivement fermée. Sachant que son père pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment, elle avança dans la pénombre.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Visite

Chapitre 3 :Visite

 _PDV Alice :_

Je m'avançai lentement dans la pénombre. Une goutte d'encre me tomba sur le visage. Je m'essuyai rapidement la joue laissant une traînée noire à sa place. Le couloir dans lequel je marchais était sombre et dégoulinant d'encre.

Je soupirai. J'avais toujours le chic pour me fourrer dans de sacrés pétrins. J'arrivais donc dans une pièce aux murs euh… marron jaune ? Elle était éclairée par un projecteur qui projetait justement un Bendy dansant. Sur la table, trônant au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait une lettre. Je m'approchai et la lisais :

 ** _« Cher Henry,_**

 ** _Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis que nous avons travaillé ensemble sur les cartoons. Trente ans ont passé je crois non ?_**

 ** _Si tu reviens dans la ville, viens visiter mon vieux studio. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te montrer._**

 ** _Ton meilleur ami, Joey Drew. »_**

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, j'avais écarquillé les yeux. Non ??? PAS possible ?? Mon père avait écrit cette lettre ? Comment c'est possible ? Ça fait depuis mathusalem qu'il ne remet plus les pieds ici. Ou il est revenu ? Non. Ça se voyait que le studio n'était plus entretenu et que plus personne n'avait ouvert la porte d'entrée. Je pris la lettre et continuais à marcher dans ces couloirs devenu étranges. Bon qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ?

J'étais encore dans mes pensées lorsqu'une planche tomba juste devant mon nez. Je sursautai et faisais un bond en arrière. Mon corps était paralysé mais mon cœur, lui, voulait s'enfuir, à toute vitesse d'ailleurs. Je poussai un long soupir avant de reprendre ma route. Avant, je voulais absolument rentrer dans ce studio. Maintenant je voulais juste me rouler dans un coin en boule pour tout oublier.

Mes pas s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. J'étais tellement choquée que ma mâchoire pouvait se décrocher à tout moment . Devant moi, sur une table, se trouvait Boris, les côtes écartelées.

Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux et se mirent à couler à flot. Non ! Pourquoi Boris ?? Lui qui était si gentil ! Qu'est ce qui s'était passé bon sang ? Quelque chose m'échappait, qu'avait donc bien pu faire mon père ? Alice et Bendy vont-ils bien eux aussi ?

J'essuyais d'un geste nonchalant les quelques gouttes qui coulaient encore. J'avisai un coin tranquille, là où travaillait Henry lorsqu'il était encore dessinateur , et je m'y installai afin de piquer un somme pour récupérer des forces.

 _Fin du PDV d'Alice_

Le studio était silencieux, à l'exception de quelque chose qui se mouvait dans un coin.

 _PDV ???_

J'étais en train de dormir tranquillement lorsque j'avais entendu la porte d'entrée claquer brusquement. Quelqu'un était venu ? Wow ! C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un osait venir nous rendre visite depuis au moins trente ans ! J'avais la flemme de bouger la tête. Dans tous les cas, soit Sammy avait mal calé la porte et elle faisait encore, pour la 666ème fois, des courants d'air, soit, au pire, un petit curieux était encore entré. De toute façon, il finira bien par partir à cause de l'insalubrité de ce fichu studio. Mouais, en tout cas, j'étais tellement bien installé que j'avais absolument pas envie de me lever pour aller voir le problème. Je me retournai et me rendormais instantanément.

 _Fin du PDV de ???_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles

Chapitre 4 :Retrouvailles

Elle courait à toute allure pour échapper au monstre qui la poursuivait. Elle pouvait déjà voir la bave qui dégoulinait le long du menton et ses crocs acérés se rapprocher d'elle. Sa tête difforme sur laquelle coulait de l'encre en permanence cachait ainsi ses yeux. La créature leva une patte griffue et la projeta sur elle. Elle ne sentit qu'une douleur immense et un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux.

Puis…

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Alice reprit vite son souffle. Son cœur cognait à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de se remémorer tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait échappé à son père, elle le fuyait depuis un an puis il l'avait retrouvé. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait dans le studio abandonné. Son souffle était de nouveau calme et son cœur avait repris un rythme normal. Ce cauchemar était vraiment affreux. Elle frissonna, espérant que son cauchemar ne deviendrait pas réalité. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ah oui c'est vrai ! Elle s'était endormie en dessous de la table où travaillait Henry il y a longtemps de cela. Elle soupira, se leva et prit son sac à dos. Elle regarda les murs et continua de marcher jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une inscription sur le mur. Elle lut :

« Les rêves deviennent réalité »

Ah ben non ! Elle n'avait absolument pas envie que son cauchemar devienne réalité. Elle préférait encore le voir en rêve. De toute façon, cette phrase ne voulait rien dire. Comment des rêves pouvaient devenir vrais ? Au sens littéral du terme, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Elle reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'à une drôle de salle. Sur un panneau, au-dessus de l'entrée, était inscrit « Ink Machine » et au centre de la pièce se trouvait une machine énorme et gigantesque. Impressionnant ! Mais depuis quand cette machine était là ? Elle ne se souvenait absolument pas de sa présence lorsqu'elle était petite. La machine était grise et touchait le plafond dû à sa hauteur. Le tuyau qui en sortait l'intriguait au plus haut point. Qu'y avait-il à l'intérieur. Elle se rapprocha, pencha la tête sur le côté et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du tuyau. Bon il n'y avait rien si ce n'était un noir absolu. Que pouvait bien faire une machine à encre ici ? Elle tressaillit. Elle ignorait ce que son père avait fait ou avait eu l'intention de faire mais ce n'était certainement pas dans de bons intérêts. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne sentit pas l'ombre qui se glissa derrière elle. C'est lorsqu'une main se posa sur une épaule qu'Alice se retourna brusquement. Mais il n'y avait rien. Était-ce une simple impression ou quelqu'un avait réellement posé sa main sur son épaule ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle ne vit pas la flaque d'encre à ses pieds ni l'ombre se mettre derrière elle de nouveau. Celle-ci lui prit les deux épaules et la retourna de force vers elle montrant ainsi son vrai visage.

 _PDV Alice_

Je m'étais retournée quand j'avais senti quelque chose me toucher l'épaule mais il n'y avait personne. J'avais malheureusement parlé trop vite. On me prit soudainement les deux épaules pour me forcer à me retourner. Ce que je vis fut pire que mon dernier mon cauchemar. Le monstre qui se tenait devant moi était complètement difforme. Son corps était composé d'encre et celle-ci dégoulinait sur son visage me cachant ses yeux. Non tout ce que je voyais, c'était ce sourire. Un sourire qui me faisait vraiment peur. D'ailleurs j'étais complètement tétanisée. La créature, elle me fixait, (je suppose) et je pouvait sentir son souffle sur mon visage. En plus il était vachement plus grand que moi ! Moi qui faisait 1m70, lui devait au moins faire 2m. Bon j'avoue que ce n'était pas le plus important. Je réussis cependant à bredouiller un mot :

« B..b..bo..bonjour.r ».

Je crois que j'avais réussi à le surprendre ou alors est-ce qu'il comprenait ce que je disais ? Ma théorie tomba à l'eau quand il me répondit :

« Alice… »

Euh.. Comment il connaissait mon prénom ??

« Qui.. Qui es-tu ?, demandais-je timidement.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas Alice ? »

Je faisais signe que non.

« C'est bien dommage, murmura-t-il, je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne devineras pas »

Je déglutis difficilement. Sa voix était grave et profonde. Sa tête me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Mon cerveau semblait avoir effacé ce souvenir sur le coup de la peur.

« Je… je.. Je ne sais pas, avouais-je.

-Vraiment ?

-Je… suis désolée…

-Hmmm..

Je me demandais comment il allait réagir. Je retenais mon souffle en attente de sa réponse.

« Hé bien, dans ce cas, je devrais peut-être te rafraîchir la mémoire, ricana-t-il.

-Je.. », commençais-je.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le monstre d'encre me traîna par le bras en dehors de la salle. J'avais peur des représailles. Mais quelque chose en moi me disait que je venais de retrouver quelqu'un que j'avais perdu il y a longtemps de cela.

 _Fin du PDV d'Alice_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Ami ou ennemi ?

Chapitre 5 : Ami ou ennemi ?

Alice était tirée par le bras depuis toute à l'heure et tournait encore et encore dans les couloirs. Elle leva les yeux vers la créature qui la traînait de force depuis un bout de temps.

« Hum, excuse moi… mais où m'emmènes-tu ?, osa-t-elle demander.

-Hé bien… tu verras.

-Ah… »

Elle ne savait que dire. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance mais c'est qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas confiance. Elle tenta de se défaire de sa poigne néanmoins ça ne fonctionna car nom de dieu, il avait une de ces forces ! Elle grommela deux trois insultes à son égard. Cependant, le monstre fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

 _PDV Alice_

J'étais tellement remontée que je ne fis pas attention au reste. Puis à un moment donné, nous avons fini par déboucher dans un endroit qui ressemblait fortement à une salle de cinéma mais à l'ancienne avec un vieux projecteur. J'en restais bouche bée. IL m'obligea à m'asseoir de force sur une des chaises. Puis il marcha d'un pas lourd jusqu'au projecteur et commença à le bidouiller. Je marmonnais :

« Nom d'un Bendystouri, je comprends pas comment je me suis encore retrouvée dans une telle galère… »

La créature releva la tête d'un coup, intrigué par ce que je venais de dire.

« Qu'as-tu dit ?

-Rien…, grommelais-je

-Si, si t'as dit quelque chose, répète !, insista-t-il

-C'est une veille expression que j'ai inventée avec un ami. Tu ne connais pas.

-Comment ça ? »

Je haussais les épaules dans un signe de désinvolture. Mais le monstre avait décidé de ne pas me lâcher.

« Répète, je veux entendre ce que tu as dit.

-Puisque je te dis que ce n'est rien d'intéressant !

-Je veux savoir ! »

Il avait haussé le ton montrant son impatience. J'hésitais, valait-il mieux lui dire ou garder le silence et risquer sa vie ou pas ? Au pire, qu'est-ce-que je risquais ? Je soupirai.

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai dit "Nom d'un Bendystouri" mais tu ne connais pas. C'était une phrase que j'ai inventée avec quelqu'un pour me moquer gentiment d'un ami. »

Étrangement la créature ne dit pas un mot mais me pose une question bizarre.

« Dis.. cet ami, tu le considérais plus qu'un ami ou ce n'était vraiment qu'un simple ami ? »

Je le regardais de haut en bas.

« En quoi ça te concerne ?

-Plus que tu ne le crois.

-Vraiment ? De toute façon il n'est plus, répliquais-je les larmes commençant à couler le long de mes joues.

-Hum, ne perds pas espoir facilement. Certains sont plus tenaces que tu ne le crois. »

Je souriais gentiment. Quand je pense que c'est un monstre qui me remontait le moral. L'ironie du sort ! Je le gratifiais rapidement d'un sourire. Puis je me replongeais dans mes pensées.

 _Fin du PDV d'Alice_

Un claquement se fit entendre dans toute la pièce. Le vidéoprojecteur s'était mis en route.

 _PDV ???_

Triste à dire mais vrai. Elle ne se souvenait réellement pas de moi ou mon apparence lui faisait tellement peur ? Je pense que c'est la deuxième option. Je souris. Cette expression.. C'est moi qui l'avais inventée. Je riais intérieurement. J'étais heureux d'avoir retrouvé la personne la plus chère à mon cœur. Même si elle était la fille de l'homme qui nous avait trahi, elle n'y pouvait rien, elle n'était pas responsable des c*nneries de son père. Je serrai les dents. Dès que je le verrai, je le tuerai. Mais pour l'instant, je devais me concentrer sur le présent et profiter ainsi que de rattraper le temps perdu avec elle.

 _Fin du PDV de ???_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Bacon soupe

Chapitre 6 : Bacon soupe

Alice avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle sentait qu'elle allait s'endormir à tout instant. Après tout, elle avait passé plusieurs heures à tourner en rond dans le studio avant de tomber sur un monstre d'encre. Puis il l'avait trainée ici de force et elle regardait ainsi depuis elle ne savait combien de temps des dessins animés sur Bendy. Même si elle les connaissait tous depuis étant petite. Elle sourit tristement, que de vieux souvenirs enfouis en elle ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté. Le démon était debout accoudé sur le projecteur et regardait le cartoon avec un grand. Rectification : il avait toujours ce sourire. En tout cas, Alice sentit ses yeux se fermer. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, fut le mignon petit Bendy en train de danser et de chanter, avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

 _PDV ???_

Je regardais l'écran depuis un bout de temps lorsque je vis la jeune fille s'affaisser lentement sur la chaise, sa tête ayant lentement glissé sur le côté. Je m'approchai discrètement pour ne pas qu'elle m'entende et me mis à la détailler. Elle s'était simplement endormie. Son souffle était régulier et soulevait quelques mèches de ses cheveux se situant devant ses yeux fermés. Elle était adorable… enfin non… euh.. ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Elle n'allait pas dormir sur une chaise toute la nuit quand même. Je la pris dans mes bras et la transportais ailleurs. Je tournai dans plusieurs couloirs, rencontrant quelques monstres d'encre qui me laissèrent passer sans poser de questions. Je m'arrêtais puis ouvris une porte avec un coup de pied. Je rentrais et déposais mon fardeau (faut dire qu'elle pesait son poids quand même) sur le lit dans la pièce. Je lui mis une couverture et plaçai sa tête correctement sur l'oreiller. Je soupirai. Ce n'est pas croyable. Elle arrivait à dormir paisiblement dans de telles conditions. Même moi, je n'arrivais plus à dormir voire très peu. Je sortais de la pièce afin de la laisser dormir tranquillement. En sortant de la pièce, je pris une boîte de bacon soupe et la posais sur la table. Elle risquait d'avoir faim en se réveillant. Après tout, elle était humaine, elle. Puis je sortis en verrouillant fermement la porte.

 _Fin du PDV de ???_

Alice se réveilla d'un coup. Elle avait encore fait le même cauchemar. Elle frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'était plus dans la salle de cinéma. Elle était désormais dans un lit sur lequel il y avait une couverture qui la recouvrait. Elle fit les yeux ronds. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Le démon l'avait déplacée jusqu'ici ? Elle se leva de son lit de fortune et entreprit d'explorer la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle vit une drôle de boîte posée sur la table. Elle s'approcha, la prit, l'ouvrit et regarda l'intérieur. C'était une matière noire, entre le liquide et le gluant. Elle grimaça. Il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'elle avalerait ce truc bizarre. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut la porte. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et tenta de l'ouvrir. En vain. Mais est-ce que toutes les portes d'ici étaient toutes aussi difficiles à ouvrir ? Ou alors elle n'avait pas de force ? C'est là que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, manquant de peu de l'écraser contre le mur. Le monstre était revenu et la dévisageait.

« Tu n'avais tout de même pas l'intention de partir ?, lâcha-t-il.

-Non.. pas du tout.

-Tu mens très mal.

-Bon euh un peu..

-Sans même me dire au revoir ?, (ton ironique).

-Tu en restes sans voix ? Comme tu veux. Mais n'imagines pas que tu vas pouvoir me filer compagnie aussi facilement ».

Alice déglutit lentement. Le démon s'avança tout en fermant la porte derrière lui pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé (tiens je ne l'avais pas vu celui-là), s'assit et resta là à.. euh.. réfléchir ? Les gargouillements du ventre d'Alice vinrent rompre ce silence pesant.

« Tu n'as pas mangé ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Euh non, avoua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Je t'ai laissée de quoi te nourrir, dit-il en montrant la boîte.

-Euh tu parles de ce truc bizarre ? Non merci.

-De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, c'est soit ça, soit rien.

-J'imagine que tu devais bien manger chez ton père. Joey devait bien te nourrir alors, déclara-t-il d'un ton rageur.

-QUOI ?? NE ME PARLE PAS DE CE MONSTRE ! MAIS ALORS SURTOUT PAS !

-Et pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Me foncer dedans ? T'asseoir sur moi ??, (Ton sarcastique).

-Pourquoi pas ?, (très énervée et serre les poings).

-Oh vraiment ? Je serais curieux de voir ça ! », lui lança-t-il.

Alice hurla de rage et se jeta sur le monstre d'encre. Celui-ci, légèrement surpris, et ne s'y attendant pas, eut un léger mouvement de recul, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire s'allonger sur le divan, tandis que la jeune fille lui sauta dessus. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une drôle de position. Lui, étant allongé, un bras levé ayant saisi un de ses deux bras et elle, assise à califourchon sur lui. Si quelqu'un était rentré, il se serait certainement posé des questions (sauf les fans de Lemon), néanmoins, les deux étaient bien trop occupés à se lancer des regards noirs. Alice n'arrivait pas à défaire son bras de la poigne du démon. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte afin de l'obliger à se rendre. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient.

« Hum.. Tu peux descendre s'il te plait ?

-Et pourquoi ? Je te gêne ?, lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

-Oui un peu..

-Je ne descendrais pas, je veux que tu arrêtes de parler de mon père, ensuite je veux que tu répondes à mes questions, que tu me dises qui tu es, comment tu me connais moi et mon père ?

-Ça fait beaucoup de questions.

-Et alors ??

-Dans ce cas, je suppose que tu n'es pas gênée par ce genre de positions.

-Qu'est-ce que ? », lâcha-t-elle avant de regarder.

Alice descendit à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de se tourner vers l'autre.

« N'y pense même pas !

-A quoi ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent !

-Je n'ai pensé à rien du tout.

-Mais oui… »

Un silence pesant a fini par s'installer entre eux. L'une regardant la porte et l'autre fixant le mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et chacun boudant dans son coin. Alice soupira. Comment allait-elle sortir de cette situation ?


	8. Chapitre 7 : Premier point

Chapitre 7 : Premier point

Alice fixait le mur depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle était fatiguée de rester ici. Elle ne savait même pas où était passé son sac à dos. Dedans, il y avait de quoi se défendre mais vu qu'elle l'avait perdu, elle n'avait donc rien. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester à la merci de ce monstre. Monstre qui d'ailleurs ne disait plus rien depuis toute à l'heure. La porte se tenait devant elle mais impossible de sortir par là. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir. Pourquoi ? Elle-même ne le savait pas. Elle se déplaça lentement de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le démon ne bougeait pas. Il dormait peut-être ? En tout cas, c'était sa chance et elle n'allait pas la rater. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à une grande armoire. C'est là qu'elle remarqua une deuxième porte juste à côté. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir ! Hourra la chance était de son côté ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le monstre et prit ses jambes à son cou en laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière elle.

 _PDV ???_

Ben tiens. Comme si je ne l'avais pas vu. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la discrétion même en plus. Lorsque je la vis s'enfuir comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je me levai et je décidais de la suivre. Le studio n'était vraiment pas un endroit sûr. Qui sait ce qu'elle risquait sans armes ? Je la suivrai en silence jusqu'à ce que je juge opportun de me montrer.

 _Fin du PDV de ???_

Alice courait encore et encore dans tous les couloirs. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'un Bendy en carton surgit par surprise. Elle respira un bon coup et reprit son souffle, une main sur la poitrine et l'autre sur le cœur. Elle baissa les yeux. À présent, qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle était perdue, affamée, triste et seule. Elle aurait peut-être dû accepter la nourriture du démon. Elle secoua sa tête. N'importe quoi ! Comme si on pouvait se préoccuper d'elle. Elle avança dans le couloir. Elle atterrit soudainement dans la salle avec la machine à encre. Bon son sac n'était pas là, il devait être dans la salle de cinéma. Mais où ? Elle quitta la salle, marcha un peu et tomba sur une autre salle encore plus bizarre.

« Qu'est ce que ? », commença-t-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Dans cette salle se trouvaient des piliers ou plus exactement six piliers et en face un tableau. Sur chaque tableau était représenté un dessin. Oh elle comprenait maintenant. Il fallait mettre sur chaque pilier l'objet qui correspondait au tableau. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas mais si ça pouvait lui permettre de sortir d'ici, ça lui allait. Elle se mit donc en quête des six objets de fortune.

 _Ellipse de recherche des objets_

Alice vérifiait soigneusement qu'elle avait bien les six :

-Le disque des années 80

-La clé à molette

-L'encrier

-Un livre écrit par son père

-Un rouage

-Et une peluche trop mignonne de Bendy ! (qui fait pouic quand on le touche)

Elle s'avança et posa tous les objets sur les différents piliers. Elle enclencha le levier et….

Rien ne se passa. Alice haussa les épaules. Elle prit le chemin de la sortie. Sauf que lorsqu'elle sortit, elle fut agressée par un petit monstre. Elle sursauta et voulut s'enfuir mais se cogna contre un mur. Elle allait pester quand elle vit la créature beaucoup trop proche d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se roula en boule espérant que le coup ne fasse pas trop mal. Elle rouvrit les yeux quand au bout de plusieurs minutes elle n'avait rien senti. Elle se releva légèrement et quand rien se retourna, ce ne fut pas un petit monstre mais un grand qui se tenait devant elle. Mais bon dieu qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Elle ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa et la referma.

« Hey bien, je savais que t'allais te mettre dans la m*rde poupée, j'ai bien fait de te suivre, lui dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Attends comment il vient de m'appeler là ??

-Tu as pensé à voix haute… idiote

-Merci, répliqua-t-elle ironiquement

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Sinon t'as rien d'autre à faire à part de te mettre dans les ennuis ?

-Tu crois que je le fais exprès peut-être ?

-Bien sûr poupée, puisqu'on dirait que tu veux que je te trouve à chaque fois non ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

-Comme quoi ?

-Te f*us pas de moi. Arrête de m'appeler « Poupée »

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ça te va bien ? Et si ça te dérange t'as qu'à partir. P-o-u-p-é-e.

-… t'as raison c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Alice se leva sauf qu'elle finit par retomber nez à nez avec le démon.

« Laisse-moi partir, cracha-t-elle.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Même pas un remerciement pour t'avoir sauvée la vie ?

-Alors là tu peux courir.

-C'est pas moi qui était en train de courir jusqu'ici poupée. Alors tu devrais peut-être revoir tes priorités.

-T'as dit que je si ça me dérangeais je pouvais partir non ?

-Oui mais je n'ai pas dit que je te laisserais partir.

-Et puis quoi encore ?? T'attends quoi de moi ? La lune peut-être ??

-Non plus que ça, (un sourire sur le visage); (rectification il en garde un tout le temps).

-Tu veux mon corps espèce de pervers ?

-Quoi ? Mais ?? Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Ah oui ? Alors ne me reluque pas comme ça !

-Mais je ne te reluque pas ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes !

Alice n'avait pas envie que la discussion s'éternise. Alors deux choix s'affrontaient face à elle. Mais l'un comme l'autre serait certainement radical. Néanmoins, les conséquences risquaient d'être lourdes pour le premier. Elle décida de tenter la deuxième solution et au pire elle utiliserait la première en cas de problème. Elle inspira un grand coup pendant que le démon était trop occupé à râler. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa ses lèvres sur euh.. (ben logiquement vous voyez). En gros, elle l'embrassait. Puis elle se retira rapidement, se leva et s'enfuit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le monstre n'avait pas bougé d'un poil (sûrement en état de choc). Elle finit par disparaître au détour d'un couloir.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Changement

**Oui désolé, un chapitre pas très long et je m'en excuse. Merci à Sarena Raiko et ses commentaires qui me ravissent à chaque fois. Bref, sur ce je vous laisse profiter.** **Ps: Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir poster pendant les vacances donc désolé d'avance.**

Chapitre 8 : Changement

Alice tourna au coin d'un couloir et disparut. De l'autre côté, une créature sombre et noire était assise par terre, comme choquée. Il secoua sa tête comme pour en chasser des bribes.

 _PDV ???_

Je relevai la tête. J'étais choqué, est ce que…. Elle… m'avait… non bon.. c'était juste pour faire diversion. Maintenant elle était partie je ne sais où. Elle allait se perdre. N'importe qui le pouvait dans ce labyrinthe. Sauf moi qui avait les plans et qui connaissait cet endroit depuis tout petit. Mais elle, elle ne connaissait que le 1er étage. Les autres, elle risquait d'être surprise. J'hésitais, devais-je partir à sa recherche ou laisser faire ? Je me levai. J'avais décidé de veiller sur elle de loin. Maintenant, je devais absolument parler à quelqu'un qui saurait m'aider. Je créais des monstres d'encre qui veilleraient sur elle pendant mon absence.

Je commençais à marcher dans la direction opposée à celle qu'Alice avait prise en fuyant. Dans le studio, on n'entendait que mes pas qui résonnaient. Faut dire que je suis discret seulement quand je le veux. Je prenais quelques raccourcis en passant par les murs et pris la direction des escaliers. Je m'enfonçais ainsi dans les profondeurs de ce studio ténébreux.

 _Fin du PDV de ???_

Maintenant qu'elle avait bien couru dans les couloirs, non seulement la jeune fille était complètement essoufflée mais en plus elle était perdue. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, essayent de reconnaître les endroits par lesquels elle était passée. Mais rien. Rien ne lui parlait. En même temps tous les murs se ressemblaient. Elle reprit sa marche, plus lentement cette fois-ci. Elle tournait encore et encore dans les couloirs mais rien. Bon elle était peut-être un peu perdue. Mais elle refusait de se laisser abattre. Elle continua d'avancer jusqu'à voir apparaître une sorte d'ascenseur. Elle rentra directement et appuya sur le bouton 1.

« Certainement, celui qui veut dire 1er sous-sol vu que l'ascenseur descend. », pensa-t-elle.

Une musique tranquille était diffusée dans l'air contrastant avec l'obscurité présente. L'ascenseur rouillé s'arrêta soudainement, étant arrivé à destination. Elle sortit et s'avança dans les couloirs étroits. Il faisait sombre et de l'encre coulait le long des murs.

« Cette encre coule décidément partout. Est-ce qu'elle provient de la machine ? Ou y a-t-il autre chose ? », se demandait-elle.

Elle vit subitement devant elle un couloir rempli d'encre.

« Génial… je vais devoir marcher dedans.. », ironisa-t-elle.

Elle commença à marcher dedans lorsqu'elle vit passer à l'autre bout du couloir, dans l'encadrement de la porte, une silhouette noire. Elle se figea et n'osa plus respirer, le temps qu'elle passe. Néanmoins, la curiosité l'emportant sur la prudence, elle s'avança jusqu'au bout et tourna la tête des deux côtés. Mais rien, l'ombre qui était passée, était partie à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle souffla, excédée de devoir courir après les rares êtres vivants dans le studio. Elle continua à marcher, mais alors qu'elle arrivait au département de la musique, elle sentit un coup sur sa tête et s'évanouit, sombrant dans un rêve aussi noir que l'encre dans laquelle elle venait de faire un plongeon.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Une nouvelle rencontre

**J'étais fatigué quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous lisez des trucs incohérents.**

Chapitre 9 : Nouvelle rencontre

 _PDV ???_

C'est bon. Je suis finalement arrivé à destination. Il faut dire qu'ELLE habite au lever 9. Soit tout en bas quasiment. Descendre les escaliers à pied, c'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle, même en passant par les murs. J'entends subitement un cri. Bon, ça veut dire qu'ELLE est dans les parages. ELLE doit encore être en train de torturer une créature. Franchement je les plains. Elle veut retrouver sa beauté perdue pour être exact. Bon… j'arrive justement et hum le spectacle est pas très beau à regarder. Enfin, tant qu'elle ne s'en prend ni à Boris ni à mes chercheurs, ça me va. Je hurle par- dessus le vacarme, le nom de celle qui se trouve désormais en face de moi. Elle se retourne vers moi. Elle n'a pas changé en quelques jours. Elle a toujours un visage moitié humain, moitié dévasté. Elle porte toujours cette même robe noire avec un ruban blanc derrière. Sur sa tête se trouve des cornes, l'une droite, l'autre penchée. Son halo d'ange, lui, est droit d'un côté et penché de l'autre.

Oui c'est bizarre. Elle me sort de mes pensées en m'appelant :

« Bendy ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Je t'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours !

-Bah quelques trucs par-ci par-là, bref j'aurais besoin de conseils de ta part, Angel*.

-De conseils de ma part ? Pourquoi donc ?

-Euh.. hé bien, j'ai euh…

-Tu as ???

-J'ai rencontré une jeune fille dans mon studio et j'aimerais bénéficier de certains de tes conseils pour mieux l'approcher.

-Ooh ? Tu as un crush sur une fille ? Toi ?

-Jsrjskrkkskr

-Huhu, laisse moi rire.

-J't'en prie.

-Bref, je croyais que tu étais amoureux de Alice ?

-Alice ?

-Ben oui la fille de Joey Drew.

-Euh n'en parlons pas, veux-tu ? »

Je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter de parler d'Alice à Alice angel, je ne sais pas comment elle pourrait le prendre.

« Bon bon très bien. Après tout, tu fais comme tu veux. Bon pour commencer, tu peux déjà être gentil parce que vu ton caractère de cochon, c'est pas gagné, continua-t-elle.

-ANGEEEEL !!!

-Tu vois ? Qu'est ce que je disais ?

-Mais à chaque fois que je tente de l'approcher, elle me fuit.

-Ben en même temps, vu ta gu*le, ça m'étonne pas.

-Angel, sérieusement.

-Bon bon d'accord. Tente une approche plutôt sympa, je sais pas, offre lui des chocolats !

-Tu parles ! Sammy les a déjà tous mangés (pour les rares chocolats qu'on avait), il reste plus que des boîtes maintenant.

-Quoi ?? Oh le goinfre ! Il va souffrir !

-Angel c'est pas le sujet.

-Ouais, je m'en occuperai après. Bref, passe en phase séduction, ça marche mieux.

-Hein ?

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Attends.. me dis pas que t'es passé au plan c*l directement ? Avant le plan séduction ?

-Angel t'as fini de faire des blagues salaces ? Et puis arrête veux-tu ? Je cherche des conseils comme pour approcher un ami pas pour séduire !

-Ouais bon. J'y peux rien, je m'ennuie.

-C'est pas mon problème.

-Bon bon. Pour faire une discussion plus censée, commence par lui faire des compliments ou parle lui plus gentiment, comme à un ami.

-Des compliments ?

-Oui le mot qui n'existe pas dans ton dictionnaire !

-Haha ! Très drôle !

-Oui c'est hilarant. Bref, je sais pas moi, dis lui qu'elle est intelligente, belle, pas aussi belle que moi bien sûr Héhé.

-Ça va la modestie ?

-Après tu peux aussi dire qu'elle est forte. Je veux dire que pour qu'elle ait quand même réussi à t'échapper, il faut avoir du courage et de la détermination.

-Hmm. D'accord.

-Sinon, tu peux aussi.. », commença Angel.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car un chercheur venait d'apparaître. Il se dirigea vers moi et commença à me parler de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis mon arrivée ici. Je hurlais :

« QUOI ?????

-Aïe mes tympans », répliqua Angel.

Je sortis en courant de la salle en ouvrant la porte (un peu trop) brutalement et me dépêchais de monter les escaliers. Je devais arriver avant le début du sacrifice.

 _Fin du PDV de Bendy._

Angel avait été coupée en plein milieu d'une phrase par un chercheur apparu d'un coup. Il s'était précipité sur son ami. Celui-ci est soudainement devenu fou de rage, est parti en courant et a tout défoncé sur son passage. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne reste plus qu'elle, étonnée d'avoir vu le démon partir à la vitesse d'une fusée.

Pendant ce temps, Alice se réveilla avec un gros mal de crâne. Elle était solidement attachée à une chaise en bois. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et une voix parvint finalement à ses oreilles :

« C'est parti maintenant. Gentiment et doucement. Nous ne voulons pas que notre mouton s'échappe de nouveau. Nous le voulons ?*

Non, nous ne voulons pas. »

Elle regarda celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Il était vraiment étrange. Il portait une salopette à la façon Boris et un masque de Bendy cachait son visage . Tout son corps était noir. Elle ne comprenait en plus rien à ce qu'il racontait :

« Cela fait que ce je m'apprête à faire semble cruel.

-Attends quoi ?, dit-elle.

-Ne m'interromps pas !

-Mais les croyants se doivent d'honorer leur sauveur. Je dois faire de même. Attends tu me sembles familière… ton visage …

-Par contre toi, tu m'es totalement inconnu.. à moins que ta voix..

-Chuuuut, pour toi mon petit mouton, l'heure du sacrifice est arrivée.

Hein ?? Pardon ??, pensa Alice.

-Et ensuite je serai libre de cette prison ! Cette encre, cette abysse, que j'appelle un corps. »

Des bruits se firent entendre autour de la pièce.

« Tais toi ! Écoute… je peux l'entendre. Rampant au-dessus.

-De qui tu parles ?, demanda la jeune fille mal à l'aise.

-Commençons, le rituel doit être complété. Bientôt, il m'écoutera…. Il nous rendra libres.

-C'est moi ou tu viens de m'ignorer ? »

Sur ces mots, l'homme au masque était sorti de la pièce.

« Il me rappelle quelqu'un.. Sammy ? », pensa-t-elle.

Les haut-parleurs grésillèrent puis laissèrent une voix filtrer. Celle de Sammy :

« Mouton, mouton, mouton, c'est l'heure de dormir. Le matin tu te réveilleras ou tu seras mort. »

Les bruits sourds se firent entendre de plus près, la chose arrivait sacrément vite. Sentant la panique augmenter, la jeune fille tenta de se défaire de ses liens. Mais elle avait beau se triturer sur la chaise, rien à faire, les liens étaient vraiment solides. Sammy reprit de plus belle.

« Entends moi Bendy ! Sors de l'obscurité ! Sors et prends mon offre.

-Quoi ??? », hurla-t-elle.

Choquée était le terme qui correspondrait le mieux. Elle ne le resta pas longtemps en écoutant la suite :

« Je t'ai invoqué démon d'encre ! Montrez-vous et prenez ce tendre mouton ! »

Elle entendit autre chose que la voix de l'ancien directeur du département de la musique. D'ailleurs celui-ci s'exclama :

« Non, my Lord ! Restez ! Je suis votre prophète ! Je suis votre AAAAH ! »

Alice se figea d'effroi en entendant le cri de terreur. Elle ferma les yeux et pria pour qu'un miracle fasse qu'elle puisse s'en sortir vivante. Mais la chance semblait l'avoir abandonnée. Les pas se rapprochaient tandis que son cœur tentait de s'enfuir à travers sa poitrine. Elle baissa la tête. Si elle devait mourir, qu'au moins ce serait rapide. Même si elle aurait aimé comprendre pourquoi Sammy a invoqué Bendy ? Qu'étaient devenus les autres cartoons ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant elle. Elle n'osai pas relever la tête de peur de trouver la mort en face d'elle. Finalement, une main recouverte d'encre prit son menton et lui fit relever le visage.

« Toi ??? », lâcha-t-elle.

 ***Alice angel sera renommée Angel pour plus de compréhension. Sinon on risque de confondre l'héroïne avec la cartoon.**

 ***J'ai traduit moi-même les paroles en anglais. J'ai aussi enlevé quelques morceaux du monologue de Sammy.**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Révélations

Chapitre 10 : Révélations

« Toi ???, lâcha-t-elle.

Devant elle, se trouvait l'être qui la protégeait depuis son arrivée ici. Il déclara :

« Oui moi.

-Mais tu… comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

-C'est simple, j'ai envoyé des chercheurs te surveiller. À chaque fois que tu es loin de moi, il t'arrive des ennuis. »

Alice baissa la tête, honteuse d'avoir fui le seul être capable de la protéger des monstres vivants dans ce studio.

« Je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle.

Le monstre d'encre la regarda (enfin elle le supposait).

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, on ne va pas dire que j'ai l'air très amical au premier abord, en plus je le suis pas », déclara celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

Alice sourit.

« Sinon est que tu pourrais me libérer s'il te plait ?

-Tu es bien aimable d'un coup.

-Je ne suis pas en position de négocier.

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, passons un marché. Je te libère et qu'aurais-je à y gagner ? »

Alice réfléchit. Elle n'avait rien à proposer, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait rien. À moins que…

« Si tu me libères, je m'en vais, je quitte le studio et tu ne me reverras plus. »

Le démon se figea à ces mots. Alice déglutit, elle pensait pourtant que c'était ce que voulait le monstre. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle ne faisait que l'embêter. Même si elle voulait lui poser des milliers de questions. Dont une très importante. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pour l'instant que se plier aux exigences du démon.

« Alors ? », osa-t-elle demander.

Ce n'est qu'après un temps infiniment

long que l'être d'encre prit la parole.

« Non », dit-il simplement.

Alice n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Non ??, répéta-t-elle.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu. J'ai dit non.

-Mais.. pourquoi ? Depuis le début, je ne suis qu'un fardeau.

-Tu n'es pas un fardeau, tu es juste perdue. Puis si tu sors, tu vas retrouver Joey. Tu es venu ici afin de lui échapper non ?

-Je… oui c'est vrai. Je pensais retrouver les amis que j'avais ici. Mais je me suis trompée. Ils ne sont plus ici ou alors ils sont morts. Alors à quoi bon vivre ? Tous ceux auxquels je tenais ont disparu et ceux que je croyais de mon côté m'ont laissée tomber. Alors à quoi ça me sert de vivre ? J'en ai marre de me battre sans cesse contre moi-même et les autres. C'est totalement inutile. Alors finalement, je ne tiens plus vraiment à la vie. Tu peux me tuer si tu le veux. Je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Fais comme il te plaît. J'aurais juste une seule question à te poser avant que tu ne fasses de moi ce que tu veux.

-Tu me laisses te poser cette question ? »

Le démon était resté silencieux face au monologue de la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas bougé et n'avait rien dit. Sa main qui tenait son menton l'avait lâché depuis longtemps et se trouvait le long de son corps. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il sembla se réveiller à la mention de la question.

« Je t'écoute, dit-il calmement.

-Je.. C'est toi Bendy ? », finit par demander Alice.

Le démon restait obstinément silencieux.

« Je vois, dit-elle, je ne le saurais jam-

-Oui c'est moi.

-Pardon ?

-Oui c'est moi, je suis Bendy le démon dansant. Je suis celui que tu as connu dans ta jeunesse. C'est bel et bien moi. »

Alice le regardait, légèrement surprise puis elle finit par sourire.

« Je vois.. merci… c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre… merci.. Bendy. »

Sur ces mots, elle baissa la tête. Si elle devait mourir, par pitié, que ce soit vite, elle ne pourrait pas supporter encore une fois sa deuxième amie la douleur. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle vit de nouveau la main se diriger vers elle. Mais le coup ne vint jamais et les cordes qui la retenaient se détachèrent. Bendy la regardait, d'un air qui se voulait désespéré, mais qui était quand même raté.

« Nan mais sérieusement, espèce de malade !! T'as vraiment cru que je te tuerais ??? Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête. Et alors ? Moi, je t'ai pas abandonné, peut être que tous les autres l'ont fait mais moi non ! Et puis je serais incapable de tuer. Jamais je ne pourrais te faire du mal ! Tu entends ? Alors arrête de faire des discours pour suicidaires ok ?? Maintenant, ressaisis-toi d'accord ? Tu ne seras jamais seule ! Je serai là, même quand tu auras des problèmes ! Je suis venu non ? Maintenant, reprends-toi ! Ohé Alice, souris ! »

Alice se leva puis baissa la tête.

« Désolé, finit-elle par murmurer.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ??

-Désolé, désolé, désolé, je suis vraiment désolée !!! »

Alice n'arrêtait pas de hurler des excuses. Le démon la prit dans ses bras, pour la calmer (mine de rien, elle s'agitait dans tous les sens et avait failli le cogner plusieurs fois). Il soupira, pourquoi toutes ces situations ne devaient arriver qu'à lui ?

« C'est bon, tu t'es calmée ?, demanda-t-il.

-Fhjduxhjdd

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'étouffes, marmonna-t-elle.

-Oh pardon ! »

Il la relâcha et la regarda. Elle n'avait pas pleuré.

-Viens », lui dit-il en lui tendant sa main encrée.

Elle hocha la tête, lui prit la main et le suivit dans le couloir sombre qui se trouvait devant.

Derrière eux, il n'y avait plus qu'une chaise en bois, vide, au milieu d'une pièce, dans un studio rempli de secrets qui allaient bientôt être révélés.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Consolation

**Désolé pour le chapitre un peu court, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, j'en ferai un plus long la prochaine fois.**

Chapitre 12 : Consolation

Bendy et Alice marchaient côte à côte dans les couloirs sombres et humides. En effet, la jeune fille avait saisi la main du démon d'encre et maintenant elle le suivait pour qu'il l'emmène elle ne savait où. L'ambiance était silencieuse, on n'entendait que quelques bruits insignifiants au loin. C'est soudainement qu'on entendit un gros boum dans le studio. Alice s'était effondrée au sol, sûrement dû à la fatigue accumulée depuis plusieurs heures, ajoutée à la faim et la soif. Bendy, voyant la jeune fille étendue sur le sol, toujours agrippée à sa main, la prit dans ses bras pour la porter. Il tourna au coin d'un couloir et disparut.

 _Ellipse._

Alice se réveilla doucement, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle ouvrit tant bien que mal ses yeux et cligna plusieurs fois. Elle était allongée sur un lit plutôt moelleux, avec un duvet et un oreiller. Elle portait toujours les même vêtements. Elle se releva face à la porte. Son ventre gargouilla et mit fin à ses pensées. À ce moment-là, Bendy entra dans la pièce avec… une boîte de mélasse :

« Tiens mange.

-Tu veux vraiment m'empoisonner ?

-Mais non.. arrête ça se mange. »

Alice prit la boîte des mains du démon et la retourna.

« La boîte est périmée depuis 1990.

-Oui bon, tu risques rien.

-Même en étant périmée ?

-De toute façon, y a rien d'autre à manger, va te plaindre à Sammy pour les derniers chocolats qu'ils restaient.

-Pfff »

Alice soupira, elle en avait de la chance. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et regarda d'un air dépité la boîte de Bacon soupe. Bendy vint s'asseoir à côte d'elle.

« Bah, vois le bon côté des choses, au moins t'es vivante ».

La jeune fille regarda son ami d'un drôle d'œil.

« Que veux tu dire par là ?

-Simplement que d'autres seraient très heureux d'être à ta place.

-Bendy, tu peux me dire ce qui est arrivé aux employés ?

-Bendy ?

-J'les ai mangés.

-Quequoi ?

-Mais nan j'plaisante. »

Alice le regarda avec un air désespéré. Pourquoi même dans des situations désastreuses arrivait il encore à blaguer ?

« Oui bon sérieusement.

-Sérieusement… je vais t'énumérer les survivants, ce sera moins long.

-Pardon ?

-Parmi les humains : Susie Campbell, Henry Stein, Joey Drew, Norman Polks, Thomas Connor, Alisson Pendle, Sammy Lawrence et je crois que c'est tout.

-Ensuite parmi les cartoons, excepté Boris, tout le monde est vivant, dans un sale état certes mais vivant.

-Je.. qu'est il arrivé aux autres employés ?

-Ils sont morts.

-Ah je.. désolé..

-Tu n'y peux rien Alice, seul ton père en est responsable. »

Le poing du démon se resserra à cette phrase. Alice le regarda tristement. La boîte était vide, elle l'avait bue pendant l'énumération de Bendy. Elle posa ses mains sur celles de son ami.

« Je suis quand même désolée, j'aurais quand même pu tenter quelque chose mais je n'ai rien fait. Je tiens à m'excuser.

-Tsss, arrête de t'excuser. Ça m'énerve puisque tu n'y pouvais rien. T'es aussi butée que Sammy toi quand tu veux. »

Alice laissa échapper un léger rire. Le démon se leva subitement à côte d'elle.

« Bon lève-toi, on va aller rendre une petite visite à une amie que tu connais très bien.

-Ah franchement je me demande qui c'est.

-Ton sarcasme est très agréable à entendre.

-Tu as vu ? Bon on y va ou on reste coincé ici ? »

Bendy sourit. Décidément, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé. Elle était toujours cette ange qu'il admirait. Et jamais elle ne deviendra une ange déchue.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Nouveau compagnon

Chapitre 12 : Nouveau compagnon

Bendy sortit de la pièce dans laquelle il avait déposé la jeune fille. Tenant la main de Alice, il la guidait dans les nombreux couloirs suintant d'encre. Celle-ci le suivait docilement, tentant de retenir le chemin mais finit par abandonner, sans succès. C'est alors que le démon d'encre s'arrêta brusquement et que la jeune fille lui rentra dedans.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ???

-Chut », lui répondit-il.

Malgré l'air de pure incompréhension affiché sur le visage d'Alice, le démon ne dit rien. Il se retourna soudainement vers elle et lui dit d'un ton sombre :

« Ne bouge surtout pas.

-Que.., » commença-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Bendy partit dans une flaque d'encre. Est-ce qu'il venait de la planter au beau milieu d'un couloir ? Alice croisa les bras, et décida d'attendre son ami.

 _PDV Alice_

Bon qu'est ce que je pouvais bien faire ? Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de prendre la poudre d'escampette comme ça ? Je soupirai. Bon récapitulatif, j'étais perdue, seule et sans armes. Qu'est ce qui pouvait m'arriver de pire ? Des bruits ou plutôt des grognements se firent entendre. Bon… c'était ça le PIRE. Je vis trois petits monstres arriver, étrangement, ils ressemblaient à Charley, Barley et Edgar en défiguré.

« Bon dieu, lâchai-je.

-Krapoutikaka », me répondit la créature.

Voyant que le monstre avait levé son bras, qu'il possédait une arme et qu'il se dirigeait vers moi, il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que je prenne mes jambes à mon cou. Je tournai à droite, à gauche, tout droit. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que les monstres me suivaient toujours.

« Désolé Bendy.. », chuchotai-je.

C'est là que j'aperçus une porte devant moi. Ni une ni deux, je l'ouvrai puis la fermai brusquement. J'entendis des coups contre celle-ci comme si on cherchait à l'ouvrir de force. Heureusement pour moi, une planche fermait fortement l'ouverture. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en entendant les pas s'éloigner et reculai un peu. Une boîte de conserve roula jusqu'à mes pieds.

« Qui.. qui est là ? », articulai-je difficilement.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Un museau se pointa, puis des oreilles et enfin le corps entier. J'en étais tellement sidérée que je crus que ma mâchoire allait tomber par terre.

« Bo.. Boris ?????? », finis-je par dire.

 _Fin du PDV de Alice_


	14. Chapitre 13 : Reprise de l'aventure

Chapitre 13 : Reprise de l'aventure

 _PDV Alice_

« Boris !!! », hurlai-je finalement.

Je me précipitai dans ses bras et lui faisais un gros câlin. Boris, recula, légèrement surpris puis finit par me rendre mon câlin.

« Boris, repris-je, comment ça se fait que tu sois en vie ? Tu vas bien ? Où sont les autres ? », mais je n'eus comme réponse qu'un simple hochement de tête.

« Je vois, tu peux parler ou pas ? », demandais-je.

Boris me fit non de la tête.

« C'est dommage… »

Mon ami loup m'invita à venir manger à table en me la montrant du doigt. Je m'y précipitai, complètement affamée. Je vis Boris arriver avec une grosse soupière fumante.

« Miam ! Qu'est ce qu'on mange ? »

Boris me versa la soupe dans mon assiette. Une soupe noire qui me faisait étrangement penser au bacon soupe. Noon ??? Mais y a vraiment que ça ?? Bon ben va falloir l'avaler. Je buvais ma soupe rapidement et je posai une question à Boris qui avait lui aussi fini son bol de soupe :

« Dis Boris, y a un moyen de sortir d'ici ? »

Boris réfléchit et fit oui de la tête.

« C'est vrai ??? », m'exclamai-je

Boris refit oui de la tête.

« Bon alors… qu'est ce qu'on attend ? On peut y aller s'il te plait ? »

Je me levai de table et je me dirigeai vers la porte. Boris me suivit et remit en place un levier. Il l'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit. J'entendis au loin :

« Bla bli Starfula ».

Bon certainement un des remake du trio du gang des bouchers. J'avançais lentement dans la pénombre. C'est lorsque je me suis retournée que je vis que Boris me suivait.

« Tu me suis ? Tu viens avec moi ? ».

Le loup hocha la tête et me donna une lampe.

« Merci », chuchotais-je.

Boris et moi continuons notre chemin, ignorant les dangers qui nous attendaient.

 _Fin du PDV d'Alice_

Un cri perça le silence du studio et le sang coula, se mélangeant à l'encre noire. Bendy regarda l'homme mort qui se trouvait devant lui. Il était grand mais ça ne lui avait pas posé problème. Non le problème c'est qu'il était écrit « Police » dans son dos. Le démon prit le corps et le balança dans un lac d'encre. Il fixa un moment la porte d'entrée puis détourna la tête et reprit son chemin.


	15. Chapitre 14 : L'ange déchue

Chapitre 14 : L'ange déchue

Alice avançait lentement dans les couloirs déserts, sombres et étroits du studio. Enfin pas totalement désert puisqu'une fois de temps en temps, elle tombait sur un des monstres eu gang. Boris et elle marchaient depuis des heures sans but réel. Ah si ! Elle voulait sortir d'ici ou en tout cas faire sortir Boris d'ici. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. C'est là qu'ils virent de nouveau l'ascenseur arriver. Ils montèrent dedans. La cage se mit à descendre lentement dans les profondeurs.

« Mais on va où là ?? » dit la jeune fille en regardant Boris.

Le loup haussa les épaules. Dans les haut-parleurs retentit soudainement une voix féminine *

« Oh mais qu'avons-nous là ? Notre petit chiot est perdu à ce que je vois. Peut être voudriez vous remonter ? Pour cela, il va falloir faire tout ce que je demande. Venez d'abord me voir et nous en discuterons après ».

Les haut-parleurs grésillèrent puis se turent. Alice regarda son ami Boris. Le pauvre était recroquevillé sur lui-même au fond de l'ascenseur. La jeune fille se dirigea vers lui et lui parla doucement :

« Boris, ne t'inquiète pas mon ami, je te protégerai quoiqu'il arrive. Je sais que.. je ne sers probablement à rien mais je veux me rendre utile. Je veux qu'on puisse remonter ensemble. Donc je t'aiderai d'accord ? »

Le loup hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux et un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Il se releva, la jeune fille lui prit la main et ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, qui entre temps était arrivé à destination.

 _PDV Alice._

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire. Je voulais juste protéger Boris. Je ne savais pas ce qui lui était arrivé et je m'en voulais. Je sais que Bendy me retrouvera. J'ai confiance en lui, même si je lui passerai un gros savon en le voyant. Je soupirai. Puis je vis que nous étions arrivés dans une pièce. Devant nous, les portes métalliques étaient ouvertes et un couloir ténébreux s'enfonçait lentement dans les profondeurs. Au-dessus se trouvait un panneau avec la tête d'Alice Angel. Ouh que je la sentais mal. J'inspirai un bon coup et pris mon élan. Je tenais fermement la main de Boris, de peur qu'il ne me lâche. Le problème fut quand nous arrivâmes dans une pièce immense. Là étaient disséminés un peu partout des Boris aux entrailles arrachées, les côtes écartelées sur des tables. Je fermai les yeux puis les rouvris. Quel spectacle affreux et désolant. Je me demande quel est le monstre qui a pu faire ça. Une voix se fit entendre à travers les haut-parleurs de la pièce. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à parler à travers ces trucs ? Je pris Boris dans mes bras, voyant qu'il se retenait de pleurer.

« Vois-tu ? Il m'en a fallu tellement pour devenir si belle. Je me pose la question, dois je vous laisser en vie ? Ou vous tuer maintenant ? Venez, nous allons discuter ».

Ok elle est cheloue. Juste folle je pense. Faudra que je pense à poser une question importante. Depuis le début, je vois une écriture fluorescente sur les murs ou le sol par endroits. Boris me tire la main, me sortant de mes pensées, et s'engage sur les planches de bois. Après ce trajet digne d'un film d'Indiana Jones, nous finissons par arriver dans un endroit… euh spécial ?

En face de nous se trouve une baie vitrée et de l'autre côté, on peut voir une femme ressemblant étrangement à… Alice Angel ??? La femme commence à parler, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que sa voix ressemble énormément à celle de Susie Campbell.

Maintenant que j'y pense, Bendy m'avait dit que Susie faisait partie des survivants. Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Boris se cache derrière moi. Il doit vraiment avoir peur d'elle. En même temps, elle a une face à moitié ange et l'autre à moitié démon donc je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. D'un coup, un volet se ferme, nous empêchant de voir ce qui se passe derrière. On peut juste entendre des cris. Ok je me casse. Boris et moi faisons demi-tour. D'après ce que Boris m'a écrit, il faut aller « faire des courses » pour l'ange. C'est vrai que j'ai que ça à faire…

 _Ellipse de la recherche des objets_

Me revoilà enfin avec le dernier truc pour Susie. J'espère qu'elle va nous laisser partir. Mais bon à tous les coups, non. Faut pas été naïve ma petite Alice, ce qu'elle veut, c'est Boris. Il va falloir être prudente. Je me dirige vers le portail et mets les cœurs d'encre dans un espèce de poubelle recyclable.

« Voilà tout ce qu'il me fallait. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant. »

Non ??? Mouais faut se méfier. Je monte dans l'ascenseur avec mon ami loup. La cage monte et l'ange parle, parle et parle encore. Je croyais que le plus bavard était Bendy, on dirait bien que je me suis trompée. Soudain, l'ascenseur tombe. Je lâche un cri de surprise et m'agrippe aux barreaux tandis que Boris me tient une main. Et puis le noir complet.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je vois Boris qui me secoue et Susie juste derrière lui. Elle s'avance et…

 **Ouais je m'arrête ici. Je sais je suis sadique. J'avais envie pour une fois hahaha ! En vrai, la suite arrive la semaine prochaine alors un peu de patience .**

 **FF**

 ***J'ai un peu changé les dialogues de Susie pour que ce soit plus logique.**


	16. Chapitre 15 : Les anges jumelles

Chapitre 15 : Les anges jumelles

Elle s'avance puis s'effondre brusquement sur le sol. Je me relève doucement aidée de Boris. En effet, derrière elle se trouvait une ange similaire à Susie, un tuyau à la main, excepté ses cornes qui étaient parfaitement droites. Elle prit ma main et celle de Boris puis nous emmena ailleurs. En effet, l'ascenseur s'était effondré sur lui-même. Impossible de le prendre en sens inverse.

L'autre ange nous ouvrit une porte et se dirigea vers… un autre ascenseur ? Similaire à celui qui s'était écroulé. Elle nous conduisit à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur. Elle ferma les portes et appuya sur un des nombreux boutons. Elle se retourna vers nous et s'écria :

« Boris !!! Je savais que t'étais vivant !! »

J'étais encore appuyée sur mon ami loup. Je le lâchai pour qu'il puisse se rapprocher de cette personne. C'est ce qu'il fit. Elle eut même le droit à un câlin.

« Bon qui es tu ?, demandais-je.

-Je suis Alice Angel.

-Euh.. permet mais y en avait une autre juste avant aussi qui te ressemble énormément.

-Non elle c'est…

-Susie Campbell je sais mais toi ?

-Euh et bien je suis Angel. Je suis la vraie cartoon.

-Angel ??? Mais ??

-Et toi qui es tu ?

-Mais c'est moi Alice ! ».

L'ange écarquilla les yeux et se rapprocha de moi. Elle me fit un grand sourire sincère et me prit dans ses bras.

« Alice, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu ! Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? On t'as fait du mal ou pas ?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas j'ai rien. Désolé mais ce serait trop long à raconter. Et puis.. Je veux juste remonter en haut du studio. Et mettre Boris en sécurité. »

Le loup se trouvait sur le côté et nous regardait discuter depuis toute à l'heure.

« Hmm, je vois.. hé bien vois-tu, Alice, on a beaucoup trop peur de monter au premier étage.

-Ah bon mais pourquoi ?

-Dans le studio, il n'y a pas de règles, excepté une seule.

-Laquelle ?

-Prends garde au démon d'encre ».

Je regardai Boris et Angel tour à tour. Les deux affichaient un air extrêmement sérieux.

« C'est une blague… non ?

-Pourquoi ? Tout le monde la respecte.

-Qui ça Bendy ?

-Oui… attends tu l'as croisé ?? »

Angel affichait un air terrifié. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle avait peur de Bendy. Bon, certes, il avait une apparence fascinan… je veux dire spéciale hum. Mais bon, il avait pas vraiment changé. En tout cas pas avec moi, il était toujours aussi blagueur, de mauvaise foi, taquin et pénible. Alors pour moi, il n'était pas différent de celui qu'il était dans le passé.

« Alice ? T'as-t-il fait quelque chose ? Tu as mal ?

-Il m'a forcée à avaler une soupe très bizarre, m'a séquestrée de force dans une pièce et m'a plantée au milieu d'un couloir avec des monstres mais à part ça tout va bien. »

J'avais dit ça avec un tel naturel que Angel me fixait avec un air surpris.

« Euh… Alice t'es sûr que ça va ?

-Attends Angel, tu me demandes si ça va bien ? Mais vous vous êtes regardés ? Tous autant que vous êtes, vous êtes dans un état pitoyable. Sammy a une tête de demeuré, je sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Norman et pourquoi il a un projecteur sur la gu*ule, pourquoi Boris parle pas, pourquoi Susie te ressemble énormément, pourquoi toi, il te manque la moitié du visage et où sont passés tous les autres employés ! Alors merci ! Mais j'exige des explications ! »

Je tapais du pied, j'en avais clairement marre que personne ne me dise ce qui se passe et ce qui s'était passé ici.

La cartoon poussa un long soupir.

« Très bien, lâcha Angel, je te raconterai tout quand nous serons en sécurité. Ça te va ? ».

Je hochai la tête en signe d'accord. Pile à ce moment, la cage s'arrêta. Nous sortîmes tous les trois et nous nous engageâmes dans le couloir.

 _Pensées de Alice_

Donc si je récapitule, et que je mets tout sur une liste :

Les ennemis potentiels :

L'ange Susie.

Le projectionniste alias le pauvre Norman.

Sammy Lawrence.

Dans ma liste d'amis :

La véritable ange cartoon Alice Angel.

Boris le loup, muet maintenant.

Et mais où je place Bendy ? Il ne m'a rien fait depuis que je suis arrivée ici mais il est craint par tout le monde. Pourquoi Bendy ? Y a-t-il d'autres personnes encore vivantes ? Qui sont vraiment mes amis et mes ennemis ? Et surtout... mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Papa, qu'as-tu fait ?


	17. Chapitre 16 ? : Du vrai plaisir ?

Chapitre 16 ? : Du vrai plaisir ?

Alice se réveilla dans un endroit sombre et sur un matelas plutôt confortable et moelleux. Elle cligna des yeux, tentant de voir à travers l'obscurité de l'endroit. Bon, on n'y voyait rien. Elle se leva et s'avança, prête à s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi. Au bout d'un couloir, elle vit enfin une lumière, elle se rapprocha lentement et ouvrit la porte d'un coup. Personne ! Mise à part un lit.

« Bah, dit-elle, y a quelqu'un ? J'ai entendu du bruit ».

Et pourquoi y avait juste un lit dans cette pièce. Ah non, aussi une armoire juste à côté. Elle se mit à observer la pièce quand, les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup. La jeune fille sursauta. Elle tremblait de peur. Pas que le noir lui fasse peur, mais elle ignorait qu'est ce qui pouvait bien sortir de l'ombre.

Elle sentit soudainement un souffle sur sa nuque et une voix susurra à son oreille :

« N'aie pas peur, il ne t'arrivera rien de mal.

-Ben..Bendy ? », balbutia Alice.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'elle sentit des lèvres sur les siennes, partant dans un baiser plus qu'enflammé. Il fut rompu par le manque d'air, laissant la jeune fille reprendre doucement son souffle. Elle sentit qu'on la prenait et la déposait dans un lit. Elle sentait les caresses et les baisers de son amant caché, sur tout son corps. La tension montait et l'air devenait de plus en plus chaud. Elle sentait le besoin d'enlever le surplus sur elle. Elle sentit le plaisir venir. Et c'est là que…

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

 **Ou plutôt ce n'est qu'un poisson d'avril mouhahaha. Ouais je sais je suis sadique héhé. Sinon joyeux poisson d'avril !**


	18. Chapitre 16 : Une chute malchanceuse

Chapitre 16 : Une chute malchanceuse

On marchait tous les trois dans un silence des plus complets. Chacun devait être perdu dans ses pensées. Je me situais entre Boris et Angel alors qu'on se promenait les uns derrière les autres. Je rentrai soudainement dans Angel qui venait de s'arrêter brusquement. Boris regarda derrière nous en tremblant. Je remarquai que les murs commençaient à devenir noirs, de l'encre coulant le long, du plafond jusqu'au sol. L'ange se retourna et me chuchota d'une voix tremblante :

« A trois, tu cours. Un…. Deux…. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que l'ange hurla :

« Trois ! COURS !!!!!! »

Angel me prit la main et détala comme un lapin. Boris nous passa devant. En même temps avec ses grandes jambes… Quelque chose nous poursuivait et faisait peur à mes deux amis. Quelque chose ou…. quelqu'un ? Le fait est que j'avais l'impression qu'il nous rattrapait sacrément vite. Et il a fallut qu'avec ma grande chance, je tombe pile à ce moment-là du plancher. Celui-ci céda et je hurlai :

« Aaaaaaaaaaaah »

J'avais lâché la main de mon amie. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est qu'ils s'en sortent tous les deux. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

 _Fin du PDV d'Alice_

Angel vit la jeune fille lui lâcher la main et tomber. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle n'ait pas de chance ? Elle n'avait pas le temps. La priorité était qu'il fallait juste se mettre en sécurité. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put. Boris l'attendait, prêt à fermer la porte. Elle se jeta à l'intérieur et le loup ferma l'entrée avec une planche en bois. Pourtant, rien derrière. Pas de coups, pas de grognements, juste rien. Était-ce une ruse de la part du démon ? Angel se leva et ouvrit timidement la porte. Il n'y avait personne derrière. Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard à Boris.

« Mais pourquoi ? Je l'ai pourtant bien senti », affirma-t-elle.

Boris sortit une photo de sa poche, sur laquelle se trouvaient elle, Boris, Bendy (encore en cartoon) et Alice, quand elle était encore petite. Boris montra la petite fille de son doigt.

« Tu penses qu'il veut s'en prendre à Alice ? Mon dieu, mais c'est elle qui est en danger alors ! »

Angel se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, en sortit une hache et revint face à Boris. Elle lui tendit une autre arme et lui dit d'un ton sérieux :

« Allons-y, allons sauver Alice, après tout, on lui doit des explications ».

Le cartoon loup hocha la tête et tous deux s'engagèrent dans le couloir.


	19. Chapitre 17 : Bendy (Land) Hell

Chapitre 17 : Bendy {Land} **Hell**

 _PDV Alice_

Aïe... bon sang ma tête... elle me fait un mal de chien...argh où je suis ?

Je me relevais lentement pour observer les alentours. J'étais dans un espèce de lac d'encre qui a ralenti ma chute. Dieu merci, grâce à lui, je n'ai rien ! Sauf un atroce mal de tête. Je décidais de marcher un peu pour m'aérer les idées. J'arrivais tant bien que mal à me lever. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps j'étais allongée par terre. Les gargouillements de mon ventre me rappelèrent à l'ordre. Il fallait que je trouve de quoi me défendre et manger. Ah lala, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter tout cela ? Je m'avançai un peu dans la pénombre.

« Le noir est mon ami.. », tentais-je de plaisanter.

Mais rien n'y faisait, je ne voyais toujours rien. Enfin, au bout d'un certain temps, je vis de la lumière au bout du tunnel ! Je m'y précipitai, malgré mes jambes encore un peu flagadas. Lorsque je débouchais finalement dans la pièce, je me suis pétrifiée de surprise. Devant moi, se tenait un immense parc d'attraction. Le panneau d'entrée sur lequel était écrit « Bendy Land », le mot « Hell » a été écrit par-dessus, ce qui donne plutôt « Bendy Hell ».

« Nom d'un Bendystouri, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? », lâchai-je.

Je descendis les marches de l'escalier se trouvant à ma gauche et m'avançai dans le parc d'attraction. Waouh, il était tout de même immense. Même si j'étais un peu effrayée. Je passai le reste de mon temps... à jouer. Oui je m'étais précipitée sur tous les jeux pour les tester, le tir, le lancer de balles, le.. marteau ? Bref, je venais de gagner aux trois stands lorsque j'entendis une porte grinçante s'ouvrir. Je me dirigeai vers l'origine du bruit et aperçus une entrée, je m'y engouffrai et enclenchai le premier levier que je vis. C'est là que je me rendis compte de la présence de ces ÉNORMES câbles qui semblaient se diriger vers un seul et même point. Une fois arrivée, je vis un panneau composé de quatre leviers. L'un avait un bouton jaune clignotant tandis que les autres étaient éteints. J'enclenchai également ce levier. A mon avis, ils devaient permettre d'ouvrir la maison hantée, le panneau se trouvait juste à côté. C'est après son enclenchement, que sa voix résonna dans les haut-parleurs :

« Je te vois ~.. ma petite fille errante... tu as osé faire s'échapper un de mes précieux clones... Mais rassure-toi. Boris est avec moi... il ne risque rien... à part peut-être de perdre quelques morceaux... mais quelle importance ? Dépêche-toi Alice... ton ami ne tiendra pas très longtemps ~... Je t'attends dans la maison hantée~ ».

Et le rire de Susie se fit entendre dans toute la pièce jusqu'à ce que les haut-parleurs se taisent. Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez cette femme ? Elle est complètement folle et se contredit toutes les deux secondes. Et puis Boris est censé être avec Angel non ? A moins que... oh non ! Hors de question d'abandonner mon ami ! Clone ou pas, je ne sais pas, mais je ne vais pas prendre le risque.

Sur ces mots, je me dépêchai d'ouvrir les portes.

 _Ellipse_

Argh, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je suis affamée et fatiguée. Je venais juste de finir de me battre contre Bertrum Piedmont ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. J'enclenchai encore un levier puis me dirigeai vers la prochaine porte. J'avançai silencieusement et je vis trois silhouettes au loin, près d'un petit feu de camp. Oh non... c'était le gang des Bouchers. Mon regard se tourna vers une boîte de bacon soupe vide. J'eus une idée lumineuse, je pris la boîte et la lançai de l'autre côté. Les trois protagonistes se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit. Pendant ce temps-là, je m'étais faufilée derrière eux jusqu'à un levier que j'avais finalement abaissé. Je fis demi-tour et m'arrêtai. Le gang était juste à côté. Bon tant pis, il allait falloir que je passe, même si ça risquait de mal finir. Je pris une grande inspiration puis courus jusqu'à l'escalier. Enfin ç'aurait pu marcher si ces PUT*NS DE GROS CÂBLES DE M*DE NE SE TROUVAIENT PAS EN PLEIN MILIEU. J'avais donc trébuché comme une débile et m'étais affalée par terre. Je me repliai sur moi-même et j'attendis le coup mais il ne vint jamais. J'ouvris un œil et vis que les trois monstres me fixaient. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose mais quoi ?

« Euh... Bonjour ? », dis-je tout en me levant doucement pour pouvoir vite filer.

Les créatures me regardèrent puis l'une d'elles s'avança et me tendit... une boîte de bacon soupe.

« Oh dieu merci ! Je meurs de faim ! Merci !, m'exclamais-je en prenant la boîte.

-De rien », me répondit un des monstres.

Je faillis recracher la soupe que j'avais avalée et le regardais avec des yeux ronds. Mais attends, cette voix, c'est celle de Edgar.

« Edgar ! C'est toi ???

-Hein euh, oui c'est moi, répondit-il timidement.

-Comment tu connais son nom toi ?

-Charley ! Barley ! Vous aussi !

-Mais comment tu connais nos noms ?, demanda Barley.

-Voyons c'est moi Alice ! ».

Les trois me regardèrent bizarrement. Finalement, un sourire éclaira leurs visages et ils se jetèrent sur moi.

« Alice !, s'exclama Edgar dans mes bras, tu nous as tellement manqués !

-Alice, ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir, déclarèrent les deux autres en même temps.

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous revoir, mais vous voyez j'ai pas trop le temps là. J'ai un Boris à aller sauver.

-Comment ça ?, me demandèrent-ils.

-Vous ne savez pas ?

-Comment veux tu ? Nous sommes enfermés je ne sais pas combien de temps ici. Heureusement que le démon nous apporte de quoi survivre de temps à autre, répondit Barley.

-Le démon ? Euh ok.

-Mais qui veut faire du mal à Boris ?, me demanda Charley.

-C'est Susie, elle est devenue cinglée, et elle veut se servir de Boris pour je cite, devenir soi-disant plus belle.

-N'importe quoi ! Mais tu as raison, on ne peut pas laisser Boris aux mains de cette abominable femme, dit Barley.

-Je euh... oui ? ».

Néanmoins, les trois partirent sans même que je puisse poser une question. Je me mis à courir pour les suivre. Nous arrivâmes dans la salle du parc et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'avant-dernier levier. Le panneau se mit à faire quelques étincelles.

« Alice, les câbles ont un problème.

-J'avais remarqué..., grommelais-je.

-Tu peux te charger de la dernière salle pendant que nous allons les réparer ?

-Ok... », soupirai-je.

Mes trois amis me firent un grand sourire et commencèrent à bidouiller la machine aux leviers.

Moi pendant ce temps, je me dirigeai vers la salle aux Tchou Tchou. En tout cas, c'est ce qui est écrit sur les murs. Je marchais doucement puis je me suis stoppée à la vitesse de la lumière. En parlant de lumière, revoilà le mec à la tête de projecteur. Brrrr, je veux pas y aller mais je n'ai pas le choix. Après son passage, je me mis à courir comme une folle jusqu'au levier, le baissai et commençai à emprunter les escaliers quand j'entendis le hurlement du monstre. J'étais morte de peur, mais je montai vite et fis un superbe sprint jusqu'au deuxième levier. Je l'abaissai et la lumière s'éteignit d'un coup. Lorsqu'elle revint, le projectionniste avait disparu. Tant mieux enfin non puisque je sais pas où il est parti se cacher. Il veut peut-être me faire une petite surprise ? Non rêve pas Alice, dommage. Je descendis les marches et recommençai à marcher dans l'encre quand j'entendis de nouveau un cri. Et mince il est juste derrière moi ! Je me mis à courir comme une dératée jusqu'à la petite station miracle qui ne s'ouvrait pas ! Je le voyais s'avancer vers moi. Dans un élan de désespoir, je me mis à hurler :

« Non attends Norman ! C'est moi Alice ! ».

Puis je fermai les yeux. Malgré le fait que mes yeux soient fermés, je voyais qu'une lumière était braquée sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas les ouvrir, elle était trop éblouissante. Et aussi soudainement qu'il s'était montré, le projectionniste fit demi-tour. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et sans chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit, je partis. J'arrivais dans la grande pièce, complètement essoufflée.

« Ça va Alice ?, me demanda gentiment l'araignée.

-Ouais ouais ça va... Bon et sinon et vous ça fonctionne ?

-Comme sur des roulettes, me répondit Charley.

-On n'a plus qu'à abaisser le dernier levier et on pourra y aller », dit Barley.

Je hochai la tête. C'est maintenant que je me rendais compte que mes amis étaient tout de même différents des clones qui se baladaient un peu partout. Ces trois-là étaient encore en forme cartoon mais ils étaient écorchés de partout. Cependant, leurs membres n'avaient pas bougé de place ou un truc de ce genre.

« Alice ?, m'appela Edgar d'un ton inquiet.

-Euh oui oui, me voilà ».

J'enclenchai le levier et nous rentrâmes tous les quatre dans la maison hantée. Devant nous, un chariot arriva et la voix de Susie s'éleva des haut-parleurs. Tiens bon Boris ! On arrive !

 _Fin PDV d'Alice_

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le studio silencieux. Deux silhouettes sortirent finalement de l'ombre. L'une était une ange au visage à moitié arraché et l'autre était un loup sans voix.

« Surtout fais le moins de bruit possible Boris, IL pourrait nous entendre », murmura l'ange.

Le cartoon loup hocha la tête. Les haut-parleurs grésillèrent puis laissèrent filtrer une voix, celle de Susie. Après l'avoir écoutée, Angel chuchota d'un air apeuré :

« Oh non Boris, Alice se jette tout droit dans un piège ! Susie va se servir d'elle, il faut qu'on arrive à temps, dépêche toi ! Vite !!! ».

Les deux amis filèrent vite pour sauver leur amie, ignorant que quelqu'un dans l'ombre les observait...


	20. Chapitre 18 : La chute de l'ange

Chapitre 18 : La chute de l'ange

Les quatre amis étaient au volant d'un magnifique engin, soit dans une petite voiture qui circulait tranquillement dans le manoir hanté. Enfin, rien n'était effrayant dedans excepté la voix de Susie qui ne racontait que des choses insensées. Alice jetait des coups d'œil de temps à autre au gang. Ceux-ci étaient pétrifiés et ne disaient mot. Étaient-ils morts de peur ou était ce autre chose ? Elle n'en savait rien. Puis tout à coup, des portes s'ouvrirent et ils atterrirent dans une immense pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient des tonneaux, un canapé et une machine à fabriquer des pièces grâce à l'encre. Tout le reste était en désordre. La machine avançait lentement et alors que des portes s'ouvraient nouveau, deux mains gantées se saisirent brusquement du chariot. Les quatre sursautèrent soudainement, et lorsque la silhouette sortit de l'ombre, les quatre eurent un choc. Étaient-ils arrivés trop tard ? Car le monstre qui se tenait devant eux n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Boris qu'ils connaissaient.

Le Boris brute se saisit du chariot et le balança de l'autre côté de la pièce. L'humaine et les cartoons hurlèrent d'effroi. Alice se releva difficilement, elle n'eut le temps que de voir que ses trois amis étaient en vie et allaient bien quand un tonneau la percuta, lui coupant le souffle. Le Boris se dirigea à tout vitesse vers elle, elle se jeta sur le côté, tout en restant allongée.

Elle vit que Edgar, Charley et Barley combattaient de toute leur force contre le monstre mais rien n'y faisait, il semblait invincible.

« Vas y mon Boris, montre leur ta force, aucun ici n'est assez fort pour te battre, ma chère création~ ».

C'est maintenant qu'elle vit que Susie se trouvait sur l'un des balcons avoisinants. Elle grimaça, une de ses côtes lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle se releva le plus vite possible afin de prêter secours à ses amis.

« Va-t'en Alice ! C'est toi que Susie veut !, cria Barley.

-Hors de question ! Je ne vous abandonnerai pas !, répliqua la jeune fille.

-Alice discute pas ! Faut pas que tu restes ! Edgar va être triste si tu meurs !, affirma Charley tout en tentant de frapper Boris.

-Et moi aussi si vous mourrez alors non ! ».

Le Boris poussa subitement un rugissement de rage, coupant court à leur échange. En quelques coups de poing, il envoya le gang sur le mur. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille.

« Attrape la Boris ! Et ramène la moi vivante ! », ordonna Susie.

Alice déglutit et commença à courir de toutes ses forces dans la pièce de long en large tandis que le monstre la poursuivait.

« Tu ne peux aller nulle part Alice, rends toi ce sera plus simple ».

La jeune fille redoubla d'efforts et ramassa un bâton qui traînait, tentant elle aussi de gagner ce combat, tandis que les trois cartoons la regardaient faire. Ils s'étaient pris un sacré coup et n'arrivaient pas à se relever. Le brute Boris commençait à prendre largement le dessus sur la jeune fille. Elle recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve acculée à un mur. Le monstre allait lui donner un coup lorsqu'il reçut une boîte de bacon soupe vide sur la tête.

« Hey tête de pioche ! On est là nous aussi !, hurla la personne ayant lancé la boîte.

-Angel et… Boris ???? Vous êtes vivants !!!, dit la jeune fille, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien sûr ! Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Tu es tombée dans un piège Alice ! Boris va parfaitement bien, il est à côté de moi. Celui qui se trouve là, n'est qu'un clone du vrai cartoon.

-Je vois, murmura Alice.

-Ne bouge pas ! On s'en occupe ! Et prends soin des autres », dit elle en faisant un signe de tête vers le gang.

Alice hocha la tête et se dirigea vers ses trois amis, tandis que le vrai Boris et Angel s'étaient jetés dans la bataille.

« NOOON !!! Vous ne contrarierez pas mes plans ! Vous allez voir ! ».

Sur ces mots, Susie sortit une sorte de télécommande de sa poche et appuya sur un bouton.

« Angel, Boris attention ! », hurlèrent Edgar, Charley et Barley en même temps.

Les deux autres cartoons relevèrent la tête et virent le brute Boris grossir et grandir d'un coup, faisant à la fin de sa transformation le double de sa taille initiale. Il envoya valser Boris et Angel comme de simples fétus de paille.

« Angel ! Boris ! », cria Alice.

Elle se dirigea en courant vers ses amis tandis que les trois autres cartoons la suivaient. Elle aida l'ange à se relever.

« Espèce de…, commença-t-elle.

-Alors Angel ? On n'apprécie pas ma nouvelle création ?

-Comment as-tu osé ?

-C'est simple Angel, il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule Alice Angel parmi nous… et ce sera MOI !, déclara Susie tout en venant se placer sur la scène à côté de son Brute Boris.

-Que veux tu ?, demanda Edgar en tremblant.

-Moi ? Je veux CE Boris et Alice.

-Pourquoi moi ?, demanda la concernée.

-Parce que tu vas pouvoir me rendre parfaite voyons !

-Hein ? ».

Son ami Boris tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de leurs cheveux Susie !, répliqua Angel en se plaçant devant Boris et Alice.

-Ah ? Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne toucherais pas à un seul de leurs cheveux~ mais le reste~ huhu..

-Espèce de…, grommela l'ange.

-Il suffit ! Boris ! Charge toi d'eux. Ramène moi l'autre Boris et l'humaine en vie mais tu peux tuer les autres ».

Le gang des trois ainsi que Boris allèrent se cacher derrière Alice tandis qu'Angel faisait un bouclier avec son corps. Le monstre hocha la tête et se dirigea à grands pas vers eux.

« Je ne veux pas… non…, dit-elle.

-Alice ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vous protégerai !, déclara courageusement la cartoon.

-C'est du suicide Angel…

-Je sais… j'espère que vous aurez le temps de fuir…

-Non Angel, c'est vous qui aurez le temps de fuir !

-Qu'est ce que… », commença l'ange.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Alice se jeta devant le monstre en passant sous ses jambes.

« Attrape moi si tu peux ! Espèce de Lourdaud ! », lui lança-t-elle.

Le brute Boris se tourna vers elle et chargea.

« Non mais tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir sauver tes amis ? Il n'y a personne pour te sauver ni toi ni eux !, dit Susie en rigolant

-Alice reste pas là !, lui cria Edgar.

-Désolée… », chuchota-t-elle.

Le monstre lui donna un coup, la faisant s'effondrer par terre, et s'apprêta à l'achever.

« Je ne suis pas seule…. Bendy.. s'il te plait, espèce d'idiot, j'ai besoin de ton aide… », murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Alice !!! », crièrent les cartoons à l'unisson.

Angel se rua vers le brute Boris mais quelqu'un la devança. Elle s'arrêta alors brusquement derrière lui. Le brute Boris s'était subitement immobilisé.

« Boris que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Susie, qu'attends tu exactement ? ».

Susie était dos au monstre, alors elle ne LE vit que quand le Boris s'effondra et disparut en ne laissant que quelques traces d'encre. Angel recula de plusieurs pas, aussi blanche que la neige. Le gang ne bougeait pas et le cartoon Boris s'était réfugié derrière un tonneau, tout en suivant la scène des yeux. Susie, elle, était devenue aussi pâle que la mort.

« Je crois qu'Il attend… la mort. N'est ce pas Suuusie~ ? ».

Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce, plus personne n'osait bouger ni dire quoi que ce soit. Se retrouver en face du démon n'était pas la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver.

« Je… je…, balbutia l'ancienne chanteuse.

-Chuuut, épargne moi tes jérémiades Susie, tu me fatigues.

-Je.. Je… je…

-Dégage avant que je ne m'énerve. Je te laisse une seconde chance. A toi de ne pas la gaspiller~ ».

Susie partit au triple galop tandis que le démon prit la jeune fille évanouie dans ses bras. Il se retourna et commença à partir quand Angel l'interrompit :

« Attends ! Où l'emmènes tu ?

-Au seul endroit où elle sera en sécurité », répondit la créature sans se retourner.

Sur cette phrase, il partit dans un silence des plus complets.

« Que fait on Angel ?, demanda gentiment Edgar.

-Je ne sais pas ce que Bendy souhaite faire avec Alice mais il est temps de la mettre au courant des choses. Alors on va retourner au premier étage ».

Les trois devinrent blancs mais hochèrent la tête.

« Tu viens Boris ? », demanda Angel.

Le loup hocha lui aussi la tête et suivit le gang ainsi que l'ange. Lui, il voulait retrouver son meilleur ami.


	21. Chapitre 19 : Un invité inattendu

Chapitre 19 : Un invité inattendu

Le studio était silencieux depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Pas un souffle ni un bruit ne faisait écho. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un grincement de porte ne perce ce silence inquiétant. La porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir. Une silhouette s'avança lentement et la porte se referma derrière elle. Une voix grave et usée par le temps s'éleva :

"Ok Joey, je suis là. Qu'est ce que tu voulais me montrer ?"

L'homme s'avança et commença à regarder le studio poussiéreux. Il se mit à fouiller l'endroit tout en continuant d'appeler un certain "Joey". Et c'est là qu'il atterrit dans cette salle, celle de la machine à encre.

"Bon dieu Joey ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?", s'exclama l'homme.

C'est dans un coin qu'il vit tout à coup un sac à dos. Il s'approcha et remarqua qu'il était récent. Quelqu'un devait être arrivé il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, quelques jours tout au plus.

"À qui ça peut bien appartenir ?", demanda-t-il.

Il ouvrit le sac et commença à le fouiller. Pas grand chose, excepté un couteau suisse, un peu d'argent et de quoi se nourrir. Sauf que quelque chose attira son regard, il en sortit un vieux carnet. Il aurait pu le reconnaître entre milles. C'était le carnet de Joey Drew, le patron du studio.

"Joey ? Mais qu'est ce que ton carnet fait là ?, interrogea l'homme.

Mais seul le silence pesant du studio lui répondit. Il allait le ranger, lorsqu'il vit autre chose dépasser du carnet. Il prit la carte d'identité à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

"Alice ??", s'exclama-t-il.

 _PDV Bendy :_

Voilà qui est intéressant. Henry vient tout juste de revenir. Ce traître de Joey doit lui avoir tendu un piège. Mais cette fois ci, je vais être plus rapide ! Je vais me venger et de Henry et de Joey. On va procéder méthodiquement. La chasse est enfin ouverte ~.

 _Fin du PDV de Bendy._

Henry avait enfin fini de tout activer. Il avait remarqué que quelqu'un était déjà passé par là et ce quelqu'un était certainement Alice. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis des années. Elle n'était peut-être pas sa fille, mais il la considérait comme telle.

"Voilà tout est activé ! Ne reste plus qu'à aller voir la machine", déclara Henry.

Celui-ci se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle. Mais arrivé devant celle-ci, des planches condamnaient l'accès.

"Mais qu'est ce que... ??", commença-t-il.

Et alors qu'il s'avançait, une main d'encre surgit brusquement pour l'attraper. Henry eut à peine le temps de voir le monstre qui avait tenté de le capturer, qu'il avait pris les jambes à son cou en hurlant. Il tourna à gauche, à droite, puis re à gauche, puis en fait il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait.

C'est alors qu'il vit la porte d'entrée, légèrement entrouverte. Il se précipita vers elle mais s'arrêta en plein chemin. Autour de lui, tous les tuyaux explosaient, de l'encre coulait le long des murs et en remplissait les couloirs. Pourtant Henry ne bougea pas.

"Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, dit-il, elle aussi, elle doit être prisonnière de cet endroit".

Et alors qu'Henry s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, quelqu'un le poussa et il tomba en avant. Sauf que le plancher ne le rattrapa pas, il s'écroula et laissa chuter Henry dans un lac d'encre. Celui-ci se releva rapidement.

"Misère de moi, qui a fait ça ?", demanda-t-il.

Henry n'eut ainsi le choix que de continuer à avancer.

De là-haut, quelqu'un se pencha pour regarder le trou dans lequel Henry avait chuté.

"C'est une sacrée chute quand même, mais tu vas survivre. Oh oui tu vas vivre ! Parce que tu n'as pas le choix", affirma l'être d'encre.

Bendy fit demi-tour, il s'occupera d'Henry plus tard. Après tout, Susie va d'abord se jeter sur lui. Au pire, il enverra le projectionniste ou Sammy pour le retarder. Mais d'abord, il se devait de dire la vérité à sa chère Alice. Avec le vacarme qu'il avait fait, elle devait déjà être réveillée depuis un bout de temps. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil derrière lui.

 _"He will set us free",_ _murmura Bendy._

Puis il reprit sa route.


	22. Chapitre 20 : Un passé peu glorieux

Chapitre 20 : Un passé peu glorieux

La jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il faut dire que ça faisait pas mal de temps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dans un lit aussi confortable. La dernière fois qu'elle avait aussi bien dormi lui paraissait être une éternité. Cependant, elle sortit bien vite de son sommeil en entendant un cri de pure terreur résonner dans tout le studio.

"Il se passe quoi ??", s'étonna la jeune fille en se levant à la vitesse de la lumière et en quittant, à regret, les draps moelleux et chauds du lit.

Seul un "Badaboum", signe d'une chute, lui répondit.

 _PDV Alice :_

Je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce qui vient tout juste de se passer ? Je suis terrifiée, je dois l'avouer mais il y a tellement de choses que je dois savoir, notamment sur ce qui s'est passé.

Alors, je pris mon courage à deux mains et je sortis de la pièce pour me retrouver nez à nez face à... Bendy ?

"Bendy ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et c'était quoi ce cri ?"

Bendy haussa les épaules et me poussa un peu pour rentrer dans la pièce.

"Ah...merci de me répondre..", répondis je à son silence en faisant la moue.

Nouveau silence de sa part. Je me demandais où était passé le bavard et mignon petit Bendy de l'époque. A cette pensée, mon coeur se serra.

"Ça fait au moins 10 ans non ?", lâcha le démon qui s'était assis sur une chaise.

Je me retournai, surprise qu'il ait lâché des mots.

"10 ans de quoi ?, demandai je.

\- 10 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus, 10 ans que je pourris ici seul dans ce studio délabré et vieux...

\- Bendy...", dis je en ravalant mes larmes.

Mon ami avait baissé la tête et je ne pouvais même pas voir ses yeux, cachés par l'encre.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute Alice, tout ça..., continua t il en faisant un signe large de la main, c'est de la faute de Joey, de Henry, mais pas la tienne. Tu n'y peux rien. Alors ne te sens pas responsable de tout ça.

\- Bendy..., dis je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine et en fronçant les sourcils, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, tu vas tout me dire, c'est ça ?".

Le démon hocha la tête sans dire un mot. J'allai m'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de lui et je lui dis :

"Bendy, je ne te couperai pas, si tu veux tout me raconter vas y, mais je ne t'y forcerai pas, même si j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé dans ce fo*tu studio !

\- Tu mérites de connaître la vérité Alice.

\- Nom d'un Bendystouri, mais tu attends quoi alors ?"

Il ne me répondit pas mais je le sentis se détendre à côté de moi. Il prit une grande inspiration puis commença à raconter :

 _Il y a dix ans..._

 _"Papa ! Papa ! Je peux aller jouer avec Bendy, Angel et Boris s'il te plait ?? Allez dis oui !!"_

 _Une petite fille de 7 ans aux yeux marrons et aux cheveux courts bruns sautillait partout autour d'un homme d'âge mûr, aux traits sévères mais avec un grand sourire et les yeux doux._

 _"Bien sûr ma puce, mais fais attention d'accord ?_

 _\- Ouiiii !!!!", déclara la petite fille en détalant comme un lapin dans les couloirs lumineux et propres._

 _L'homme soupira._

 _"Quelle pêche elle a cette petite non Joey ?, affirma en rigolant un autre homme qui s'approchait, des cheveux courts bruns et des yeux bleus._

 _\- Henry ? Oui... Je me demande bien ce que je vais pouvoir faire d'elle._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Rien oublie ce que je viens de dire. Et toi que viens tu faire là ?_

 _\- Je t'amène mes dessins comme promis. Tu n'as plus qu'à voir avec Norman pour le reste._

 _\- D'accord merci Henry, au fait, aurais tu vu Susie ?_

 _\- Je crois qu'elle se dispute une énième fois avec Alisson, répondit Henry en soupirant._

 _\- Bon.. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, tu peux y aller Henry"._

 _Le dit Henry sortit de la pièce, un air suspicieux sur la visage. Joey était très renfermé ces derniers jours et il semblait préparer comme un mauvais coup. Pourtant ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il allait falloir qu'il creuse un peu plus profond que ça._

 _Henry s'arrêta à côté d'une pièce de laquelle s'échappaient des rires d'enfant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide et sourit. La petite Alice et Bendy étaient en train de préparer des gâteaux sous l'oeil avisé de Angel. Cependant, Boris, discrètement, piquait quelques gâteaux et s'en goinfrait allègrement. C'est là que les trois autres s'en rendirent compte et se mirent à le gronder gentiment. La dispute se mit à finir en bataille de cupcakes._

 _Henry secoua la tête, amusé, et reprit son chemin. Il devait trouver des indices à propos de ce que son ami manigançait._

 _Ellipse_

 _Il n'avait rien trouvé ! Rien du tout. Il avait demandé à Norman, Sammy et Thomas, si Joey ne leur avait pas paru bizarre ces derniers temps et ils étaient d'accord avec lui. Et pourtant, rien du tout. A moins que... Henry n'avait pas cherché dans sa bibliothèque privée. Mais dans tous les cas, le fait que Joey ait construit une machine à encre dans l'atelier témoignait une légère folie._

 _Arrivé dans la bibliothèque, Henry se mit à faire des recherches. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'il trouva enfin l'objet de sa quête. Un livre assez ancien avait atterri entre ses mains, rien de notable à part une couverture qui devait dater d'il y a plusieurs années. Ce qu'il y lut à l'intérieur le pétrifia d'horreur._

 _"Tu n'aurais pas dû être aussi curieux Henry... maintenant c'est trop tard", chuchota une voix à son oreille._

 _Henry n'eut pas le temps de se retourner ou de fuir qu'il reçut à un coup à la nuque et s'évanouit._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _H...y..._

 _Hen...ry..._

 _Henry !!!_

 _Le dit Henry se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui. Ce qui le frappa fut la fumée autour de lui et les flammes. La petite Alice se tenait devant lui, en pleurs._

 _"Alice... Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ??,_

 _\- Je ne sais pas !! J'ai peur Henry ! Aide moi._

 _\- Oui, on va s'en sortir d'accord ?"._

 _La petite fille hocha la tête. L'homme la prit dans ses bras et traversa la pièce remplie de flammes brûlantes. Sous la panique, voyant que le feu se rapprochait dangereusement, Henry se jeta de l'autre côté de la fenêtre... qui donnait sur le rez de chaussée. Il courut et sortit finalement de l'atelier en proie aux flammes dévorantes._

 _Dehors, les pompiers étaient déjà là. Une femme se précipita vers eux et prit la fille dans ses bras._

 _"Alice, ma petite, ma petite Alice, j'ai eu si peur !"_

 _Henry se retourna et devint blême. Joey venait juste de sortir lui aussi, gravement blessé._

 _Les secours et son ami se dépéchèrent de venir jusqu'à lui._

 _"Je n'ai pas pu les sauver... pardonne moi Henry... nous sommes les seuls survivants..", avoua Joey._

 _Des larmes coulèrent des joues du dessinateur. Il venait de perdre son travail, ses amis et ses trois créations. Il se laissa tomber au sol et pleura toute la tristesse qui l'envahissait._

 _Mais..._

"Ce que Henry ignorait, déclara Bendy, c'est que le feu n'avait été qu'une diversion. Pendant ce temps là, l'encre avait envahi le studio et voilà ce que ça a donné".

Je fermai les yeux, je me rappelais de tout ça et je savais que ce n'était pas la faute de Henry, il n'y pouvait rien. Bendy ne savait pas que Joey lui avait menti.

"Je... Je ne comprends pas, que vous a fait l'encre ?, demandai je.

\- Ce n'est pas une encre normale, elle est comme... vivante.. Et elle nous a tous contaminés comme une maladie.

\- Je vois..."

Mon pauvre ami ne savait pas. Je devais le faire parler en face à face avec Henry. Il fallait mettre les choses au clair. Et je savais comment faire avec Bendy.

"Bendy ?

\- Hmm ?, demanda celui-ci.

\- Tu sais... que Boris est toujours en vie ?".

 _Fin PDV Alice_

 _~~~~~~~~~~_ _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Yaaaaaash enfin fini ! C'était le chapitre le plus ennuyant et le plus dur ! J'avais pas vraiment d'idées sur le passé. Mais attention, pas toutes les révélations ont été encore faites :P. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable journée .**

 **FF**


	23. Chapitre 21 : Des morceaux du passé

Chapitre 21 : Des morceaux du passé

Henry avançait doucement. Seul le clapotis de l'encre contre le bord des planches se faisait entendre dans ce silence oppressant. L'homme toussa un peu et s'appuya contre un mur, qui grinça légèrement sous le poids. Il ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées vagabonder un peu, se reposant par la même occasion. Ce moment de plénitude ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, un bruit étrange se fit entendre à l'opposé du couloir. Henry ne réfléchit pas une seconde et se précipita dans le sens contraire au bruit. Il prit ses jambes à son cou, la sueur coulant le long de son front et la peur au ventre.

"Bla bli starfula", affirma la créature du fond du couloir.

Celle-ci s'était d'ailleurs mise à le poursuivre avec ses petites jambes ridicules et trop petites pour lui, une sorte de Edgar en version plus laide. Henry n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elle était juste derrière lui. Par ailleurs, le dessinateur se posait énormément de questions tel que "Est ce que tout ce qui vient de se passer est de ma faute ? Bendy est il encore vivant ? Angel et Boris aussi ? Où est Alice ? Et où était il ?".

Henry trébucha soudainement et s'affala de tout son long par terre. Il tenta de se relever mais une douleur lui vrilla la cheville, l'empêchant de se relever. L'homme grimaça, puis en voyant que la créature se rapprochait dangereusement, il tenta de nouveau de se relever mais sans succès et s'effondra par terre. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara au coup fatal. Cependant, Henry était un homme chanceux, il ne le reçut jamais car quelqu'un devança la créature et tua le monstre. Le dessinateur rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés, et regarda. Ces yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise. En effet, devant lui se tenaient une Alice Angel étrange, contrairement à la cartoon, elle n'avait pas de halo et ses cornes étaient droites. Son visage était parfait, contrairement à l'autre Alice alias Susie, que Henry avait réussi à esquiver. La personne à côté le surprit encore plus, ce n'était ni plus ni moins la copie conforme de Boris, à la différence que celui-ci avait le bras gauche en métal.

Henry aurait aimé croire qu'il s'agissait des vrais cartoons, et pourtant, une petite voix au fond de lui, lui affirmait que non. La fausse Angel lui tendit la main :

"Henry c'est toi ? Dis moi que c'est bien toi ?", lui demanda-t-elle.

Henry aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille.

"Alisson ??, s'exclama-t-il

\- Tu te souviens de moi ? Tu vas pouvoir nous aider alors !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vois tu Henry, ni Thomas ni moi ne nous souvenons clairement de notre passé. Tout ce que nous savons, ce sont nos noms, nos anciens métiers et quelques autres personnes dont toi, Henry.

\- Ah, je vois, en tout cas merci à vous deux, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Et... je crois que je me suis cassé la cheville, s'excusa Henry en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

\- D'accord, nous allons t'aider, Thomas soulève le, nous allons le ramener dans un endroit sûr, tu peux te reposer en attendant Henry, déclara Alisson.

\- Merci", finit par dire le dessinateur avant de s'assoupir.

Quelques temps plus tard, Henry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se releva et s'assit au bord du lit de fortune. Il essuya son front et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Il se sentait vieux, fatigué, abattu et trahi. Trahi par son meilleur ami, Joey, le rendait extrêmement triste. Des voix le firent sortir de sa torpeur, Alisson et Thomas se tenaient devant lui et lui tendaient un bol de soupe, sûrement du bacon soupe, une des nombreuses inventions sordides de Joey comme la machine à encre. Le dessinateur prit le bol et l'avala d'un coup. Il était tellement affamé qu'il se sentait capable de manger un troupeau entier de gnous.

"Merci, dit-il.

\- Bon, Henry, c'est très simple, tu vas venir avec nous. Nous avons besoin de toi pour vaincre Susie. Après le démon d'encre, c'est elle le plus grand danger.

\- Le démon d'encre ?

\- Celui qui régit la loi du plus fort. A mon avis, n'essaye pas de te frotter à lui ou tu risques de perdre ta tête".

Thomas hocha la tête comme pour confirmer ses dires. A ce geste, Henry déglutit lentement. Il avait eu de la chance alors.

"Attends Alisson ! Pourquoi mon aide ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider, en plus j'ai la cheville tordue ou cassée !

\- Plus maintenant !"

Henry fronça les sourcils et jeta rapidement un coup à sa cheville. Il la fit bouger et se leva.

"Mais... je n'ai plus mal ! Par quel miracle ?

\- L'encre... a des propriétés un peu spéciales. Elle peut guérir les petites blessures non mortelles.

\- Oh.., déclara Henry non sans surprise.

\- Ça a été une expédition dangereuse mais on a eu de la chance, il semblerait que le démon soit occupé ailleurs. Ensuite, Henry, tu es le seul parmi nous avec Joey, à ne pas avoir été affecté par l'encre. Aide nous à vaincre Susie et tu nous libèreras".

Le dessinateur frissonna à l'intonation qu'avait prise Alisson en répétant la dernière phrase.

"Mais en quoi vaincre Susie nous aidera ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Elle est le porte-parole de Joey et elle est le danger public numéro deux.

\- Bon d'accord, mais j'espère que vous avez une bonne idée pour la vaincre.

\- On a un plan", avoua Alisson dans un grand sourire en regardant Thomas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Hey ! Coucou ! Ce chapitre aura mis beaucoup de temps à être écrit et je sais qu'il n'est pas très long non plus, désolé(e) ! Mais... attendez.. oh lala, on se rapproche de la fin là :P. Mais oui les amis, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de chapitres ( un épilogue héhé). Ah lala, j'ai hâte personnellement (oui je suis un(e) sadique mouhéhé).**


	24. Chapitre 22 : La fin du jeu (Endgame)

Chapitre 22 : La fin du jeu {Endgame}

Henry, Alisson et Thomas avançaient silencieusement dans les couloirs sombres de la bâtisse abandonnée.

"Et... Vous êtes sûr que votre plan va marcher ?, demanda sagement le seul humain. En effet, Henry avait les cheveux courts bruns, malgré quelques mèches blanches rebelles, un peu de barbe et des yeux étonnamment bleus.

\- Pas du tout, mais tu en as un meilleur peut-être ?", rétorqua Alisson.

Henry soupira, peu convaincu par ce qu'ils allaient faire. Le plan était simple, faire diversion puis tuer Susie lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné. Sauf que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Ellipse

Le trio, après moult péripéties que l'auteur a la flemme d'écrire, arriva finalement au grand manoir de Susie {insérer musique de méchant}. Ils passèrent à côté de wagons et suivirent les rails à pied. Malheureusement, arrivés dans une immense pièce où il semblait y avoir eu un combat féroce entre deux lions enragés, une voix féminine retentit dans les haut-parleurs.

"Tiens, tiens tiens... il semblerait que nos trois chers amis se sont retrouvés ? Henry... Comment vas tu depuis la dernière fois ?~", demanda Susie d'une voix mielleuse.

Les trois frissonnèrent d'horreur. Susie les avait devancés ! Elle s'était préparée et eux, ils s'étaient bêtement jetés dans la gueule du loup !

"Bien, bien, bien, j'espère que vous n'allez pas m'échapper aussi facilement que cette sotte d'Alice !, déclara Susie, bien, voyons voir si mon nouveau joujou est prêt !"

Et Susie partit dans un rire dément. Un énorme bruit se fit entendre derrière les immenses portes qu'ils venaient de traverser. Les trois n'osèrent pas se retourner puis finalement, Alisson et Thomas le firent tandis qu'Henry fuit à toute vitesse vers un endroit sûr, soit derrière le canapé. Les deux devinrent d'un blanc neige, tout comme Henry, quand ils virent l'abomination s'approcher d'eux. Cette chose ne ressemblait plus à rien, un mélange entre un clone de Boris, de trois clones de Edgar, Charley et Barley qui donnait un corps complètement difforme. Le tout suintait l'encre en permanence.

Alisson et Thomas se jetèrent sur le côté, évitant de peu l'attaque du monstre. Ils saisirent leurs armes de fortune et se jetèrent courageusement dans la bataille. Henry, lui, se contentait de balancer des boîtes de bacon soupe sur la tête du monstre, le déconcentrant légèrement. Mais Susie s'était amélioré dans le bricolage, les coups que lui portaient les trois ne suffisaient pas.

"Vous pensiez réellement battre MON Boris ? Huhu~ quelle ironie !"

Alisson, Thomas et Henry se regardèrent d'un air désespéré. Le méca Boris envoya Alisson et Thomas voler contre un mur et se précipita vers Henry.

"Va me le chercher Boris, je vais en avoir besoin !"

Le dessinateur poussa un cri suraigu et alla se cacher sous le canapé, pétrifié de peur. Cependant, quelque chose stoppa la route du monstre. En effet, celui-ci trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur son dos en poussant un grognement.

"Hey Susie ! Nous aussi on est là !, s'exclama une voix.

\- Encore vous ???", hurla la fausse Alice.

Angel se tenait derrière méca Boris, une hache dans la main et Boris avec un... débouchoir de toilettes ? Edgar, Barley et Charley aidaient Alisson et Thomas à se relever.

"Allez Susie sors de là et montre toi !", cracha Angel avec hargne.

La jeune femme sortit sur un des balcons situés en hauteur. Angel reconnut la pièce, c'était la même où elle avait combattu contre le clone de Boris avec Alice. Elle jeta un regard noir vers la femme qui les méprisait de haut.

"Changement de programme mon beau Boris, va me chercher les deux fausses Alice et Boris. Les autres, fais en ce que tu veux. Ah au fait... J'ai oublié de vous donner un léger détail, j'ai largement amélioré Mon Boris, celui-là est beaucoup plus performant. Vous allez voir ~ Huhu ~", s'exclama Susie.

Toutes les personnes présentes froncèrent les sourcils. Le méca Boris se releva et poussa un grognemement de rage. Une énorme main d'encre sortit de son ventre et attrapa Edgar, qui hurla de frayeur, et l'avala tout rond sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Tout le monde était figé. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Charley et Barley crièrent de rage et reclamèrent vengeance pour leur ami. Ils se jetèrent sur le monstre mais se firent envoyer contre un mur, tels de simples fétus de paille. Angel donna un coup dans le dos de l'abomination, avec rage.

"Rends nous notre ami espèce de monstre !, hurla-t-elle.

\- Grouuuaaarrr", fut la réponse du monstre.

Angel finit elle aussi par se recevoir un mur. Boris s'était réfugié derrière le canapé avec Henry. Charley et Barley reprirent le combat, suivis par Alisson et Thomas. La cartoon se releva pour la énième fois, c'était comme la dernière fois mais en pire. Le monstre semblait infatigable et inarrêtable.

La pièce était saccagée. Du haut de son balcon, en toute sécurité, Susie buvait une boîte de bacon soupe à l'aide d'une paille tout en regardant d'un oeil avisé le déroulement du combat. Le méca Boris était sur le point de gagner. Charley et Barley ne bougeaient plus. Alisson et Thomas étaient à terre. Henry, qui avait fait preuve de courage, se tenait devant eux, une hache à la main. Boris était à côté de lui, tremblotant de tous ses membres. Seule Angel continuait le combat. Elle savait que si elle perdait, l'espoir de revoir la lumière du jour était éteint. Tous ses amis étaient encore vivants et conscients, même Edgar, elle le sentait et elle devait le sortir des entrailles de cette abomination.

"De l'aide, aidez nous !, hurla-t-elle.

\- Tu pourras hurler autant de fois que tu voudras, personne ne viendra à ton secours cette fois ci ! Jamais le démon d'encre ne t'aidera !", s'exclama Susie avec satisfaction.

Cependant, Susie avait parlé trop vite. Une personne était prête à tout pour aider ses amis.

En effet, son entrée fut fracassante, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle arriva, debout, sur un wagon, une clef à molette dans les mains, qu'elle envoya de toutes ses forces sur le méca Boris, l'assommant par la même occasion.

"TADAAA", dit elle en écartant les bras et en descendant du véhicule, véhicule qui d'ailleurs, alla s'écraser contre un mur.

Susie recracha complètement sa soupe et lâcha plusieurs jurons, que l'auteur ne retranscrira pas pour la sensibilité des plus jeunes.

"ENCORE TOI ??? JE CROYAIS QUE LE DEMON T'AVAIT TUÉE !!, hurla Susie à tue-tête.

\- Il en faut plus pour me tuer espèce de vieille pie ! De plus, je ne laisserai jamais tomber mes amis !", déclara la jeune fille, fière comme un coq.

Alisson et tous les autres venaient de se relever en la regardant d'un air surpris et soulagé en même temps.

"Alice... C'est bien toi ?, demanda timidement Henry.

\- Henry !", s'exclama la concernée en se jetant dans ses bras.

L'étreinte fut chaleureuse entre les deux personnes, surtout quand Boris vint faire un câlin lui aussi.

"Hum, c'est joli les retrouvailles mais... y a un monstre qui est toujours vivant et qui menace de nous tuer à tout instant, déclara Angel avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- En plus il a mangé Edgar, ce monstre !, rajouta Barley.

\- Quoi ??, s'exclama Alice.

\- Bon stop aux bavardages, debout Boris et finissons en ! Il n'y a que Alice ! C'est notre chance !", cria Susie.

Le méca se releva et poussa un grognement de rage. Le monstre se tenait dorénavant devant eux, bien en forme. Alice leva la tête vers Susie et lui dit dans une grand sourire :

"Qui t'as dit que j'étais seule ?".

Susie fronça les sourcils comme tous les autres. Un grand boum se fit entendre, quelqu'un venait de pousser le monstre et une silhouette lui grimpa dessus pour se mettre sur sa tête. Un masque de Bendy sur la visage, un corps entièrement noir, Sammy s'était mis à faire du rodéo sur le meca Boris. Derrière lui, un corps entièrement noir lui aussi, affublé d'une caméra à la place de la tête, le projectionniste s'était lui aussi joint au combat.

Les têtes de toutes les personnes ici présentes étaient collector. Alice s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, si le moment n'était pas aussi sérieux, elle se serait roulée par terre en riant comme une folle, tellement c'était drôle. Un cri sortit les survivants de leur torpeur et tournèrent la tête vers l'origine du bruit.

Ce qu'ils virent les laissa pantois. En haut du balcon, tel Simba soulevé dans les airs par Rafiki, Bendy tenait Susie, qui gesticulait dans tous les sens en poussant des petits cris, par le col, au-dessus du vide.

"Repose moi par terre !! Tu ne vas tout de même pas aider ces misérables !!, hurlait Susie.

\- Oooh non, je n'en ai rien à faire de Henry et des autres. Cependant... je suivrai Alice où qu'elle aille. Donc, même si elle vient t'embêter, je le ferai aussi, Su-sie", expliqua Bendy, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

L'ancienne chanteuse devint blanche comme un linge à l'énonciation de cette phrase. Le démon se rapprocha de Susie pour murmurer à son oreille :

"Et puis... je t'avais prévenue...".

Et il la lâcha. Ce fut la fin de cette chanteuse qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd. Boris et Henry avaient fermé les yeux, peu désireux de voir le spectacle. Mais tout ce qu'ils virent, ce fut son corps qui se décomposa en de l'encre et disparut sous le regard médusé de la galerie.

Quant au méca Boris, il s'effondra lui aussi sur le sol, et disparut de la même manière que sa créatrice.

Il y eut soudainement un grand silence après la mort de Susie et de son abomination. Alisson et Thomas regardaient d'un mauvais oeil Sammy et le projectionniste. Barley et Charley s'étaient précipités vers l'endroit où le méca Boris avait disparu. En effet, il avait laissé place à une grosse tâche d'encre roulée en boule. Alice tira la boule et Angel la prit dans ses bras, c'était Edgar et au grand bonheur de tout le monde, il était encore vivant.

"Quelqu'un veut des chocolats ?", demanda subitement Sammy pour briser le silence pesant dans la pièce, Bendy se trouvant toujours sur le balcon.

Finalement Henry prit lui aussi la parole :

"Sammy ? Et... Norman ?"

Les deux hochèrent la tête pour affirmer ses dires. Alice décida d'intervenir afin de casser la tension installée dans l'endroit :

"Bon arrêtez on va pas tous continuer à se regarder comme des merlans frits pendant des heures, alors on va tous aller dans une petite salle sympa afin de discuter de ce qui s'est passé et d'expliquer CALMEMENT la situation.

\- Avec plaisir Alice !, répondit le démon d'encre de façon sarcastique.

\- Ça vaut aussi pour toi, espèce d'andouille", répliqua la jeune fille.

Quelques rires fusèrent de l'assemblée.

"Bon en avant mauvaise troupe, suivez moi", déclara Alice.

Et ils sortirent de la pièce, suivant la jeune fille.

Le silence était de nouveau présent dans la pièce. Tout le monde était parti. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Une ombre se dessina sur le sol, là où Susie était morte.

"C'est encore un lamentable échec", déclara brusquement la mystérieuse voix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Hey Hey ! Alors comment ça va ? Moi bien et vous ? Bon bah, il reste plus qu'un dernier chapitre (Rip) avant la fin bruuh. J'espère que y en a qui auront compris la référence avec le titre du chapitre (perso, j'en étais trop fier(e) XD).**


	25. Chapitre 23 : Un nouvel espoir

Chapitre 23 : Un nouvel espoir

Bendy regarda Boris. Lui aussi le regarda. Puis finalement, Boris vint lui faire un câlin. Des larmes d'encre coulèrent sur les joues du démon, des larmes de joie. Boris avait lui aussi le visage inondé. La voix de Alice retentit soudainement à leurs oreilles :

"Et en fait, c'est mon père Joey qui est responsable de tous ces ennuis, Henry n'y peut rien lui"

Tout le monde hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Au départ, ils voulaient tous se battre. Heureusement, Alice avait réussi à les convaincre que ça ne servait à rien. Il y avait donc eu peu après une sorte de grande réconciliation générale. Même si Bendy avait préféré rester en dehors de tout ça. Finalement, tout semblait pouvoir rentrer dans l'ordre à l'exception près que...

"Et que devenons nous dans tout ça, Thomas et moi ? Nous voulons retrouver nos formes normales ainsi que la mémoire !, s'exclama Alisson d'une voix peinée.

\- Pfff, fallait venir me voir avant, bougonna Bendy en s'approchant d'eux, au lieu d'essayer de me tuer, ce que je doute que vous auriez réussi à faire, j'aurai largement eu le temps de venir vous libérer de l'encre".

Sur ces mots, Bendy posa sa main encrée sur le bras de Alisson et sa main gantée sur celui de Thomas. L'encre parut se retirer des deux personnes... laissant apparaître leur véritable apparence.

"Quant à la mémoire, peut être que le temps vous soignera mais je ne suis pas magicien alors débrouillez vous, finit par dire le démon avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise, au fond de la salle.

"Merci Alice, déclara Henry en s'avançant vers elle, une lumière chaleureuse dans les yeux, tu nous as sauvé la vie et tu nous as empêchés de nous égorger entre nous en nous expliquant tout ce qui s'était passé".

La jeune fille sourit en retour à l'homme qu'elle considérait comme un père pour elle.

"Merci Henry... Mais tu vas repartir ?

\- J'ai un travail, une femme et deux enfants Alice, je dois rentrer bien évidemment, répondit le dessinateur.

\- Tu viendras nous rendre visite ?, demanda gentiment Edgar.

\- Bien sûr ! Avec ma femme et mes enfants aussi !"

L'araignée eut un grand sourire à la réponse de son créateur. Barley et Charley sourirent en coin également.

"Henry, pouvons nous venir avec toi ?, demanda Alisson, Thomas hochant la tête signifiant qu'il voulait venir lui aussi.

\- Bien sûr ! Sans aucun problème !, répondit le vieil homme, et toi Alice ? Tu viens aussi ?".

La jeune fille sursauta et regarda Henry. Ils se trouvaient à côté de la porte d'entrée dorénavant. D'un côté, Henry, Alisson et Thomas l'attendaient. De l'autre, le gang des Bouchers, Angel, Boris, Bendy, Sammy et Norman la regardaient.

Elle sourit à Henry.

"C'est gentil mais... non merci Henry. Ma place est ici. Avec mes amis et auprès de Bendy", déclara la jeune femme.

Le concerné, en entendant son nom, en tomba de sa chaise dans un grand "badaboum". Sammy se précipita à ses côtés en hurlant des "my Lord".

"Très bien Alice, prends soin de toi alors. Je repasserai te voir de temps à autre".

Henry et Alice s'enlacèrent, des larmes coulant sur les joues de chacun.

Puis Henry fit un dernier signe d'au revoir, ouvrit la porte, laissant sortir Alisson et Thomas, et la referma derrière lui avant de lui laisser un dernier sourire.

"Pourquoi tu restes avec nous ?, demanda Angel, après que les autres soient partis.

\- Parce que j'ai tourné la page. J'ai décidé de vivre avec vous c'est tout. Et puis, faut bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour surveiller Bendy non ?", répliqua la jeune fille en rigolant.

Angel suivit son fou rire. Finalement, elles décidèrent de rejoindre le reste du groupe, qui s'était d'ailleurs mis à jouer à cache-cache dans le studio.

La page était tournée et un nouvel espoir était né. Dorénavant, pour Alice, son dernier espoir s'était mué en un nouveau, plus fort, plus brillant que jamais. Elle était heureuse, entourée de tous ceux qu'elle aimait.

Bientôt, elle se retrouvera comblée d'un nouveau bonheur qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé pu avoir. Mais ça... C'est une autre histoire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Ooooh ! Mais attendez... Mais oui ! C'est la fin ! Oh je sais, j'ai tout posté dans la même journée quasiment mais j'avais peur de ne pas avoir le temps d'écrire la suite après bruuh. Allez ! Courage ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il reste un épilogue !**

 **Ps : Vous avez compris la référence au titre du prologue ? :P**


	26. Épilogue : Un nouveau visiteur

Épilogue : Un nouveau visiteur

Tout était calme dehors. Lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta subitement devant une bâtisse qui semblait abandonnée, complètement désertée, lugubre. Un homme au manteau noir, avec un chapeau noir et des lunettes rondes en descendit. Il regarda lentement autour de lui d'un air parfaitement calme.

"Et vous êtes sûr que c'est ici ? Vous avez intérêt à ne pas m'avoir mené en bateau", déclara calmement l'homme.

C'est alors que du fourgon sortirent six fouines, de forme... cartoonesque ?

L'une portant un chapeau rose avec un costume également rose s'exclama :

"Mais non j'vous jure Boss ! Le contact a dit qu'une de ces abominations de Tunmains* vivait ici !

\- Nous verrons bien", répondit l'homme

Finalement il monta les quelques marches et ouvrit la porte qui grinça sous le poids. L'homme avança lentement. Les lumières vacillantes ne rassuraient en rien et pourtant, il continua d'avancer.

"Hey.. ça fait flipper. Vous trouvez pas ? Mais on a pas peur ! Hein les gars !", dit une des fouines.

Les autres s'esclaffèrent de rire, mais ils se firent interpeler par l'homme qui leur fit signe de se taire. Puis, c'est en ouvrant une porte qu'il tomba sur une jeune femme. Elle sembla surprise sur le coup, ne s'attendant pas à une visite aussi soudaine. Puis, l'inconnu baissa les yeux pour tomber sur ce qui l'intéressait, un enfant aux cheveux noirs, mi toon, mi humain, dormait dans les bras de sa mère. L'homme sourit d'un air malsain.

"Donnez moi l'enfant !, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Mais vous êtes fous !, déclara la femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marron, ne racontez pas n'importe quoi ! Et puis vous êtes qui ? Sortez de chez moi !

\- Alleeeez ! On vous fera pas de mal ! Et puis le p'tit fera que prendre une petite trempette", s'exclama une fouine, les autres rirent sur le coup.

La jeune femme, qui devait avoir dans la vingtaine, secoua la tête de gauche à droite, resserrant ses bras, de manière protectrice autour du bébé. L'homme s'avança vers elle, alors qu'elle reculait.

"Au secours !, hurla-t-elle, vite à l'aide !

\- Bon soyez raisonnables et donnez le moi, je vais vous débarrasser de cette chose affreuse", répondit l'inconnu.

La porte s'ouvrit subitement en grand pour laisser place à un monstre difforme, de l'encre coulant sur tout son corps, masquant ses yeux par la même occasion.

"Qui tu traites d'affreux ? Espèce de cinglé ?", grogna la créature.

L'homme, en voyant le monstre, baragouina quelques excuses et s'enfuit aussi vite que ses jambes le purent, les fouines le suivant de près. Il ouvrit une porte, traversa plusieurs couloirs, puis vit enfin la porte d'entrée, qu'il avait laissée entrouverte. Il se précipita dehors et reprit son souffle, accoudé au pare choc de la voiture. C'est alors qu'une des fouines s'exclama :

"Boss ! Boss ! On en a perdu un en chemin !".

L'humain tourna son regard vers la bâtisse puis rentra rapidement à l'intérieur de la voiture.

"Montez ! Tant pis pour lui ! Et de toute façon, on va faire comme si on les avait tous exterminés d'accord ? Et pas de contestation sinon c'est trempette pour vous aussi !", finit par avouer l'homme, ayant perdu son calme légendaire pour la première fois de sa vie.

Les fouines, qui étaient désormais au nombre de cinq rentrèrent dans le fourgon et celui-ci partit au galop. Sur le côté, on pouvait lire en lettres dorées, "Juge Demort"*. Alors qu'ils étaient au loin, il leur sembla entendre un cri de terreur. Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas et traversèrent un tunnel sombre, avant de déboucher sur un monde ensoleillé et joyeux, loin du monde sombre dans lequel ils avaient été.

Mais... était ce vraiment la fin ?

 _Fin_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ***Tous les droits appartiennent à EmiImagination et foxiso pour la création du terme "Tunmain". Le fait que les Tunmains aient été exterminés est une idée appartenant également à eux, ce n'est pas la mienne .**

 ***Il faut voir le film "Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit" pour tout comprendre.**

 **Hey ! Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà c'est la fin du livre ! Mais comme vous avez pu le deviner via l'épilogue, c'est qu'il y aura une suite ! Et ouais ! Il y a un tome 2 en attente qui sortira je ne sais quand ! Voilà voilou !**

 **Sur ce, merci à toutes les personnes que je n'ai pas citées, d'avoir suivi, aimé et commenté mon histoire. Ça m'a fait réellement plaisir ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous n'aurez pas été trop déçus par la fin. Donc... ENCORE MERCI !!!! .**

 **Sur ce, bisous et portez vous bien !**

 **/!\ Attention /!\**

 **La suite est disponible sous le nom de "Le démon de l'encre", seulement sur Wattpad pour l'instant.**

 **FF**


End file.
